Genesis
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: AU. Jacob's words turned out to be true. Bella gave birth to a demon spawn..."Cute to scary as homemade sin in 0.15 seconds". What an evening chatting with Petersgirl, frggystyl (EllieFayeT) and Mist led to. Bella/ Jasper almost right off the bat. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**'Bout to disclaim the shit out of this...**

**I don't own any characters you recognise. So blame me not for this shitty personalities...Though I take full responsibilty for the OOC craziness you are about to witness.**

**You have been warned.**

**Beta'd by the darling Petersgirl. CHeck out her stuff on here.**

**.**

**Act I**

.

Renesmee.

No, she refused to be called that. What were these beings thinking, giving her such a title? Absolutely not. Being merely two minutes, thirty seven seconds old didn't mean she wasn't allowed to give herself a name. Obviously she would need one that would strike fear into the hearts of her prey.

Something powerful!

"Who's a pretty baby?"

The light haired female was cooing at her again.

_Bitch, of course I'm pretty!_

Instead of voicing her annoyance at this infernal female, the hybrid child made adorable gurgling noises to appease the female's insistent rubbish mumblings.

This was rubbish. Her present situation was complete rubbish. She was hungry. Very hungry. The female that birthed her was the perfect first meal, it was her purpose after all. She was going to eat her as soon as she was placed on the female's bosom. But then she saw the dark haired female's eyes. There was emotion, affection maybe, in her eyes.

Thus, upon her first bite, she decided to give the woman a chance at a new life. They would change her. Make her stronger. Then the woman would be a suitable companion for the future. The baby sensed the power in the female.

Remarkable.

Like the female's blood. And now she was even hungrier. She moved her eyes up to stare into the dark eyes of the female holding her.

The female cooed again and lifted her up in the air. It was exhilarating for the wee infant.

Another presence. She looked up and saw the male who'd managed to earn second place on her shit list.

'Throw it out the window.'

A small growl left the infant's lips, but for the adults it sounded like a giggle. Or they were just in denial.

The male stared into her eyes and fell to his knees. The baby felt a foreign presence, an entity she deemed malicious, attempt to attach itself onto her.

NO! She pushed back. The female who birthed her had given her another gift. Shield. Protect. Defy this magic.

The man gasped and choked, falling backwards to land on his ass. The female carrying her spun to glare at the male.

Good, the baby thought, one less person to kill immediately.

"What's wrong with you dog? Need a flea bath?" the light haired female hissed.

The man seemed to gain back some coherence, he returned to his feet and snarled at the woman, "That _thing_ killed her!"

Thing.

He may have just moved up her 'Must eat' list. The first was the being that helped in her creation, only to want to end her the moment he was aware of her existence.

"So what?" the light haired female hissed, pulling the infant into her chest in an act of protection.

The infant hissed. She was ignored. This female wanted her, what was the word—mother—, dead.

The male growled deeply and crouched. A shimmering in the air made the infant stiffen. The female attempted to shield her, but she bit down on the female's arm, cracking the marble like skin.

Sweet velvet liquid seeped into her mouth and down her throat. Marvelous. It was better than the red liquid of her mother. Powerful, invincible. Addictive.

Air rushed pass her ears. The female was running. From what? She didn't care much. The taste of the life fluid was too good to ignore. More.

The female hissed and lagged in her running. The baby bit harder. More liquid flowed. The female finally stopped and fell to the ground.

"Renesmee darling. Stop." The female pleaded, trying to pry the infant away from her shoulders.

No. It's too delicious.

Growls. Howls. Noise that disturbed her feast. The female succumbed. Slumped to the ground and lay stiff, her skin looked…dead. Pale, but there was no life. Grey and hollow. Her face was sunken in, her eyes wide open but no life remained.

Another growl. The baby pulled away from the cadaver of the light haired female. She sat up on the female's chest and looked around.

Silver liquid dripped from her chin. The face of an angel.

A howl. She bared her teeth, her eyes narrowed, taking in the new prey. Three—now five large canines surrounded her, watching. Confused.

Stronger. So very stronger she felt. The large black canine moved closer, its teeth bared.

Her eyes shifted. They were no longer brown. They took on an animalistic green and amber combination. Her pupils morphed into cat-like slits. She licked her lips at the scent of the animals. They smelt like that male. Prey. Strong prey. They would make her stronger.

She licked her lips again, her small baby hands moved up to her mouth. An innocent image. An innocent baby harmless.

The canine stepped closer and sniffed. The baby let out a little giggle.

The wolf back peddled. Impossible. There was no way that this infant could possibly be a newborn. It was too big. But only minutes ago when Jacob had phased and sent him a mental message, this infant was tiny, barely able to sit up. How?

Spawn! Demon! All those words seemed so distant. Looking into the child's cat-like eyes. Innocent. Pure. Beautiful.

Until it smiled. Fangs. Long and sharp, perturbed the infant's mouth. Inked with the silver venom of the vampire it had just fed on. A creature that fed on vampires. Impossible, but there plain as day. An ally. Something to help in their fight against the cold ones.

No, kill it. His brothers shouted. Dangerous. Unknown. Deadly.

If it could take down a vampire, what would it do to them?

The decision was made when Jacob bounded forward, jaws wide to snap at the child.

Gone. The child was gone millisecond before they could process it. Jacob tumbled over the stiff from of Rosalie Hale.

A giggle resonated through the trees, "Bad doggie." The voice of a sweet angel, a child in the midst of playtime. It spoke.

The wolves didn't have time to react. The Cullens were there, fighting, attacking as if in war. Edward Cullen was missing.

Chaos reigned as the wolves and vampires battled. The child, now somewhat smaller than a toddler sat naked in one of the trees. So many prey. She giggled.

The rustic brown wolf looked up at her. She clapped her hands when it tried to jump to her level. Looking around she accessed the situation. She couldn't attach with this level of chaos. She was still a suckling. Her size could be used at an advantage but it was a risk.

Lead the wolf away. Ambush it.

She bounded from tree to tree heading back towards the structure that held her mother, knowing that the wolf was following on the ground. Sliding down the tree, she crawled into the clearing of the back yard seconds before the wolf tumbled out of the trees.

It saw her and rushed. Her eyes, still in slits, zeroed in at her prey. Closer. Large canine teeth, covered in drool obstructed her vision for a second. And then she was on its back, her tiny fists full of brown fur, holding her in place.

The creature rolled onto its back in attempt to get her off. Her hands tightened.

A low rumbling growl was heard, followed by a whine when she started pulling its fur to expose the skin underneath.

She bit down, hard, and a howl filled the air.

While the venom of the vampire was cold, sweet and thick, the blood of the shifters was warm and savory. It went down like silk, tickling her throat with its warmth.

The wolf yowled in distress and rolled onto its back, but she held on. Her fangs embedded into the thick skin, her hands gripping fur tightly. She would not let go. Not until she had her fill.

He went limp, much like the vampire female. Her saliva was working as a paralyzing agent. Good, now she could drink in peace without its trashing about.

The body shimmered, morphing back into its human form, but she was still latched onto its neck. Her prey went dry all too soon. She crawled off the body and sat beside it, staring into the lifeless eyes that had tears running down to the cold dirt.

She heard the battle in the distance. It was moving closer. Something else grabbed her attention. The sound of heartbeat. Her mother.

On hands and knees she crawled up the stairs, thankful for the boost the fluids of her prey give her. Through the door, up the stairs, into the room she knew held her mother.

No one was here to look over her. To protect the woman through her change. Irresponsible. The beings of this group were irresponsible. They were battling the large canines.

Looking for her, maybe?

She climbed into the bed and laid across her mother's chest. The smell of blood was inviting but she was sated. The wound were she'd emerged wasn't healed, but the scent of venom permitting the room meant that her mother would change. Change into prey. Weak prey. The venom in her was weak.

No, her mother had to be strong. Stronger than prey. But not stronger than her. She brought her tiny fingers to her mouth, her fangs elongated. A prick to the finger allowed a droplet of her dark blood to come forth. She reached forward and stuck her finger into her mother's mouth.

It would be enough. Her mother would be prey, but not prey.

Her mother jerked slightly, causing the infant to sit up on her chest. It was working.

She _knew_. It was hard-wired into her to know everything about her existence. She was the ultimate predator.

Someone entered the room. She turned and met the golden stare of the tall, light haired man. Scars adorned his skin.

Powerful. Strong. Worthy. Like her mother.

Calming, but dangerous.

Special.

Like her mother.

"Renesmee." The male spoke, she snarled, exposing her fangs. His eyes went wide, but that was the only indication of surprise. He stood stoic, staring at her. His eyes moved to her mother.

She leaned in, her eyes still on him and touched her mother's cheek, "Ma."

That invoked a reaction. He exhaled loudly and nodded, "Yes. She is your mother. Do not harm her."

The baby giggled and shook her head, "Ma stwong."

"…"

"You stwong." She pricked her finger again and held the hand out to him. He needed to be strong like her mother, if he was to protect her. She couldn't do it. Not yet. There was a world she needed to see. Prey to hunt.

He stared at her hand, his mouth hanging open. He didn't move. It annoyed her.

"Dwink!" she ordered in her angelic child-like voice.

"No." He said firmly and took a step closer, "Renesmee."

She growled and pulled back her hand, the small wound already healed. Her plump cheeks vibrated cutely, but the meaning was obvious. She was annoyed.

"You don't like that name?" another step closer.

She shook her head and pouted. He was now standing beside the bed. His eyes accessed both her and her mother.

He sniffed and frowned, "Not enough venom." He whispered to himself. The baby nodded in agreement. He moved to pick her up but she jumped, right off the bed and onto the floor.

She pointed to her mother, "Fix."

He blinked. He was being ordered around by a baby. A baby with fangs and cat-like eyes. No, scratch that, they were brown again. Now the baby was glaring. It make him cringe, he felt ice go up his spine.

_What the fuck is happening here?_

He didn't have time to further process the thought, Bella's heart was getting fainter. Edward. Useless fucker. Instead of making sure his wife would change, he ran off to throw punches at the wolves.

Idiot. A syringe of venom would do nothing.

He leaned over Bella's still form and inhaled. Her scent did the trick of making the venom pool in his mouth. He just hoped he didn't drain her entirely.

He bit down on her neck and felt her warm blood filter into his mouth.

Goddamn, Fuck! Mother. Shit. She tasted good. More than good. Her blood was unnaturally sweet, but there were hints of other flavors. He couldn't remember what food tasted like, but he was sure Bella's blood was better.

Amazing. He moaned into her throat.

Insane. He was going insane. And he was turned on.

A noise in the room snapped him out of the daze. An almost silent growl. A baby-like growl. He felt a stinging pain in his ankle, but it stopped almost immediately.

_'Fucking baby bit me!'_ he stared down at the offender.

She glared at him before crawling back to give him space. With a shake of his head, he nodded stiffly. He needed to control himself. Else he would kill Bella.

Something in the back of his mind told him if he didn't the demon child would flay him. He wasn't fooled by the innocent face. He saw the body of Jacob Black in the yard, a tiny bit mark on his neck. During the fight in the forest he saw the bite mark on Rosalie.

This was definitely not a normal baby. Hell it didn't even look like a newborn.

He bit into Bella's wrist, pushing as much venom out as he could. He repeated the process with her ankles and behind her knees and elbows.

A piercing howl caught his attention. That sounded close. He hurriedly grabbed a clean sheet and covered Bella, she'd have to be cleaned later.

"Re—Fuck."

The baby was gone.

He was standing on the porch within seconds.

His family was holding off what remained of the wolves. He'd personally incapacitated of three before he heard the cry of the infant and came running. Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah and Quil remained. The family kept pushing them back, but tried to not harm any of them.

Jasper snarled loudly, but no one paid attention to him. His eyes moved to the dead body of Jacob. How fickle the loyalty of the wolf seemed now. The moment he thought Bella was dead he'd switched sides again. His pack followed his example without thought. It pained him to attack Seth, but he had a family to protect. The young wolf would heal, eventually.

Something moved pass him. The scent familiar now.

"Shit." Was all he could say at the sight of the tiny creature attaching itself to the Paul, who was in the middle of a fight against Emmett.

The wolf growled and shook itself, but Emmett had already tackled him. The two blurred. Jasper panicked.

_If that fucking spawn manages to get itself killed__…_

The Major snapped to attention. He let her power loose, forcing lethargy on all the occupants of this idiotic fight.

Bodies slumped and the air went silent. All except, the sound of slurping.

He gritted his teeth and rushed over to the still forms of Paul and Emmett. The grey wolf rested on the side, a baby attached to its back as if suckling.

Jasper reached towards the infant, attempting to pry it loose. It was surprisingly easy. He held the gurgling infant at arms-length, not willing to risk anything.

He grimaced at the blood stained face of the child. This was one of the longest hour of his existence. A glance around told him he had a lot to do. He needed someone to keep the child while he cleaned up this mess.

Esme.

.

He faced the first hiccup in his plan after he passed the treaty line between their land and the Wolves. He would have to leave them alive. Paralyzing them would be tricky. But he needed to do it so they wouldn't come after his family again. To appease Carlisle, he didn't kill them. They'd already lost two of their own —Jacob and Paul. They were all injured, which meant they would think twice about coming after them. That would give them time to get the hell out of Forks.

He returned to the house to find Alice and Esme cleaning Bella. The baby sat in a playpen right in the room. She was cleaned and in a diaper.

Sharp brown eyes watched both Alice and Esme critically. But every time the two women turned their attention to her, she would act the part of an innocent child. He wanted to scoff at the act.

It would seem the infant didn't want anyone else knowing about…he stopped his thoughts.

"Where's Edward?"

Esme turned sad eyes to him, "He went with Emmett to get Rose."

"Those…beasts tore her apart!" Alice wailed, she abandoned her work on Bella to throw herself into his arms.

So they didn't know it was the demon child that killed Rose. He turned his eyes to the infant.

She blinked innocently.

Alice pulled away from him, "Did you kill those animals?"

He frowned and shook his head, "No. They've lost two already. And I didn't think Carlisle would want me to kill them."

"Alice, I need your help to change her." Esme said, noticing Jasper's hesitation to say more.

With Alice's attention back to Bella, Jasper moved towards the playpen and stooped down to peer at the child, "How is the little one?"

"She's been very quiet since you left her. I'm actually surprised. When we heard her crying in the forest…"

"She wasn't in the forest." Jasper cut her off before he could stop himself, "She was already back at the house when I got here. Jacob…"

Esme sighed and nodded, "You had to do it Jasper, or else he would have killed her."

Great, now he was taking the blame for the miserable imp's kill. The child grinned up at him as if hearing his thoughts. He reached his hand into the pen and allowed her to grasp his fingers.

"Why isn't Edward with her?"

He was answered with silence. The child's fingers tightened around his. It was then that he realized he felt nothing from the child. He glanced over his shoulders and peered at Bella, she was now in a short blue dress lying on the bed like a corpse.

Nothing. He tried to stand but the tiny hands clamped around his wrist made him pause.

Esme turned to smile at him, "I think she wants you to carry her."

He scowled down at the smiling infant. With a groan he lifted the child into his arms. She squealed happily and grabbed a fistful of his chin length hair. He tried to pry his hair free and she grabbed his hand, finding it entertaining.

Esme and Alice were done with Bella. He walked over and grimaced at the outfit.

"She's going to be uncomfortable in that. And pissed when she wakes up."

Alice scowled at him, "I won't allow her to enter immortality looking like a hobo."

"Jeans and t-shirt doesn't mean hobo Alice." He offered, staring down at the sunken features of Bella.

They heard movement downstairs. Emmett and Edward had returned. Sadness, confusion and heartbreak washed through the house, almost knocking him to his knees. The child whimpered in his arms.

He pulled her closer, she burrowed his face in his neck. Esme and Alice zoomed out of the room. He heard them whispering to Emmett and Edward seconds later.

They were confused. Rosalie shouldn't have been dead. Even if the wolves had torn her apart. But all the venom in her body was gone, as if she bled out.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly. He lost a sister. Because of the child in his arms.

Edward entered the room, he watched him with narrowed eyes. His eyes moved to his daughter.

Jasper felt his brother's frustration and disgust. He watched the exchange between father and daughter. The little girl turned away from the bronze hair man.

"I can't hear her." Edward mumbled, "Or you." He turned an accusing eye to Jasper.

Really now?

Edward rubbed his face roughly and fell into the chair beside Bella's bed. Jasper was about to comment on the mind reader's spiraling emotions, but felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

The little shit bit him, again.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper whispered to the infant, shifting her away from his shoulder, "I'll go feed her." He said before the father could say anything. Edward didn't seem interested at all.

"When the fuck did I get elected as nanny?"

The baby giggled and opened her mouth, but Jasper pinched her lips together. A nagging feeling told him she was about to repeat the more colorful words in his vocabulary.

He flicked her nose lightly, "You're going to force a swear jar on me, aren't you?"

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. Listening closely, he heard Esme with Emmett, trying to calm him. Alice and Carlisle were in the garage, with Rose's body.

He sighed and moved to the freezer that held the donated blood.

"How are you still hungry?"

She didn't answer. He placed her on the island counter. She was smart enough to not fall off the damn thing. He busied himself with pouring the baggie's contents into a baby bottle and heating it up.

When he finally turned to face the demon, she was staring at him with big brown eyes. She was Bella's daughter. Even in her infant stage, her features were mostly Bella's. Except her hair. He shook his head, babies shouldn't have that much hair.

He could tell she would be blessed with thick, unruly bronze curls.

Not sure if she'd want him to feed her, he handed the bottle over. If she was able to kill a vampire and wolf without drawing too much attention to herself, she should be able to hold a damn bottle.

Of course she did. She bit off the nipple of the bottle and gulped the contents quickly.

"Someone's a piggy." He chuckled, leaning against the island as he watched her. He took the bottle and dumped it in the sink.

Vampire venom, wolf blood and human blood. What in the hell did Bella and Edward make?

Carlisle entered the kitchen just as Jasper had finished cleaning her up.

"How is little Renesmee? Today has been…hectic."

The child growled, causing Jasper to smirk, "She doesn't seem to like that name."

Carlisle frowned, staring at the child, "She's grown already. She shouldn't be this aware yet."

Jasper shrugged and moved the child to his right hip. She mumbled nonsensically and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

The empathy sighed, "She's still hungry."

Carlisle glanced at the sink, "You fed her human blood?"

He nodded.

"Maybe some human food then. We need to train her on a well-balanced diet."

Venom, wolf and human blood. Yeah, that's a well-balanced diet if he ever saw one.

Still, he placed her back on the island and moved to the fridge and opened it.

"Baby formula, Jasper." Carlisle chuckled softly and moved to stand beside him, shutting the fridge as he passed.

The sounds of soft coughs and distasteful babbling made them spin to the child.

…

He barked a laugh. The child coughed again. Carlisle panicked and rushed towards the child. She had found the herbs Esme kept out, mostly for decoration or when she cooked for Bella. The baby was a stalk of green in her hands, she spat, trying to get the offending green leaves out of her mouth.

Carlisle grabbed the herb from her hand and wiped her face with a paper towel, trying to get the remaining leaves out of her mouth.

Jasper rolled his eyes and approached, he stretched out his hand and ordered, "Spit."

She obeyed, spitting the chewed leaves into his hands. He grimaced and quickly washed his hands.

"She understands. Remarkable."

"I don't think Bella would appreciate you looking at her daughter like she's a lab rat Carlisle."

Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped back. The room fell silent for a while.

"Emmett wants to wait until Bella wakes up to…say goodbye to Rose."

Jasper paused, staring out the window he spoke, "Bella would want to say good bye too.

.-.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Act II**

.

They were talking about the light haired female again. She felt the weight of their emotions on her. It annoyed her. She was too young and too pretty to have to deal with their sadness.

The female, _Rosalie_, would be proud if she was still living. She was the first to provide the most powerful being alive with sustenance. Okay, she wasn't the most powerful. She was still a baby after all. But she would be, soon.

The two dark haired females were crying again. Apparently they didn't agree with her assessment. Not that they would know her opinion. She had to stay silent until her mother awoke. Until then she would play the perfect, albeit well developed, baby.

Twenty hours and some minutes had already passed since Jasper left for his hunt. Her forced silence was already gritting on her nerves. She couldn't even show too much intelligence around them.

Only the scarred male, Jasper. He said his name was Jasper. The others had looked at him strangely for conversing with the infant. Screw them.

No. Jasper used nicer words. _Fuck em._

She'd been with him for most of the hours since her birth. The others would ask if he wanted assistance but their emotions betrayed them. They were still wary of her. They sensed the danger in her, hidden behind a cherub face and thick curls.

But Jasper went in search of prey. He'd explained that to her. Hunting and their diet, strictly animals. They expected her to follow that example in the future.

Morons. Why hunt lesser beings when vampires were so, delectable? Wolves were just as good. Humans, not so much, they were a bit bland. Satisfying but compared to supernaturals, they were boring.

She could only imagine what animals tasted like. Maybe not so far off from the wolves.

The male who fathered her entered the room. They'd moved her from her mother's room, for safety. It was yet to be said whose safety they were worried about.

She side eyed the male, Edward, he was keeping his distance from her. Good. He spoke to the two females in whispered tones, something was happening.

Another male entered, Carlisle.

"We have to measure her. And she needs to be fed and changed."

Finally, the smart one. She'd been mellowing in her own filth for minutes now. Couldn't they smell it?

Esme, the only other vampire, besides Jasper, that actually held her so far, stepped over and picked her up.

The bath was quick but fulfilling. She felt clean.

The smart one came forward with a long tape. He was going to measure her again. She patiently allowed him to work. Whining wasn't on the schedule. With Jasper, her only ally, gone she had to play nice.

"She's four inches taller than when we measured her eight hours ago." Carlisle's voice was grave.

"If she continues to grow like this..."

"Don't. Let's not think negatively. There are more pressing things to think about. Like how soon we plan to leave Forks after Bella awakes." It was Esme who spoke.

Alice whimpered, "She'll miss Charlie."

That was a new name. She never heard any of them mention this _Charlie_.

"She knew what she was getting into." Edward said irately, he left the room without another word.

Esme stopped Alice from going after him, "Give him time. He has a lot to deal with right now."

Where were they going? She wanted to hear more about this Charlie. Was he or she an obstacle that needed to be removed from her mother's path?

They left her in the room, in the stupid cage they called a crib. Getting out wouldn't be a problem, going unnoticed was. Even if none of them outwardly paid her mind, she knew they were watching her.

Never mind. She had ways of getting information. It was the one good thing that moron did for her, other than aiding in her creation of course. It wasn't to his level of mind reading, however she didn't have to suffer mundane thoughts like he did. She would have to focus.

Laying back in the crib, she closed her eyes and focused her mind, aiming for the psychic. She searched the female's mind for everything on this Charlie. It was then that she found out that there was a large settlement of humans not so far away. Forks.

Charlie lived there. The father of her mother. A liability. He was still human, therefore he would be a hindrance in her mother's new life. He would have to die. As a kindness to her mother, she wouldn't drink from him. He wouldn't suffer.

The problem was getting to the human without these beings noticing. A distraction, but what? Even if she found one, there was still a problem getting there. She couldn't crawl and she had yet to actually try walking. Walking took practice and she couldn't practice at all. The fools of this group would 'freak the fuck out', Jasper had told her to hold off on the grand occurrences for a while.

The shortest female came back in the room, Alice. She was carrying clothes in her hands.

"Come on Renesmee. Mommy wouldn't want you sitting around in diapers all day."

_Like you care what 'mommy' would want._

She stayed silent as stuffy and itchy clothing was forced onto her. Play nice. It was a dress, according to the female. A pink sundress.

The female leaned in and whispered as if gossiping with an old friend, "Don't tell the others but I'm so happy you're the size of a toddler. We can play dress up."

_I will take great pleasure in removing your innards and squeezing them dry._

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked at the baby's angry warbling. She hoisted her into her arms and hurried off to the kitchen.

The psychic made quick work of heating up a bottle of baby formula and strolled into the living room, with the child still in her arms. She placed the child onto the floor and handed her the bottle.

The child eyed the bottle in her hands with contempt. It was filled with that ghastly liquid the one called Carlisle had tried feeding her. She dumped the bottle carelessly on the floor and began to crawl away from the female.

Alice watched dumbfounded as the child moved towards the stairs. The baby was on the fifth step when Alice decided to scoop her up.

"Where are you going? Want to see mommy?"

She nodded. At least the female wasn't completely useless and almost all of the family members had accepted she was intelligent. But this female was so annoying. The baby found herself regretting killing that other female. She would have been a perfect doting minion. Someone to worship her in every way and form.

She cursed her infantile mind for that incident. The hunger was too much for his juvenile mind it appeared.

They entered the room and was greeted by silence. Edward sat on an armchair beside the window wall, staring out with a blank stare. Bella lay prone on the bed, decked out in the impractical blue dress.

Alice bounced the child in her arms, trying to gain Edward's attention. When the baby made a displeased sound at being jostled, he turned to stare emptily.

"She shouldn't be in here." Edward said reproachfully to his sister. Alice pouted, clearly disagreeing.

"Yes she should. When Bella awakes they won't get to see each other immediately. She's still a baby, which means she'll need this time."

Edward frowned and turned away with a grumble. Since Rose's death, Alice had tried her best to show the child some attention. Attention they all knew Rose would have given the child. It was halfhearted though. They were all uncomfortable around the little mystery. The child regarded them with an air of indifference most of the time, all expect for Jasper.

Alice tried to hide her grimace at his dismissal, but moved to the bed nonetheless. The child wasted little time in climbing out of her arms and onto the bed to lie beside her mother. She cuddled into her mother's still form and garbled nonsense.

Inwardly, she was making plans. The black haired female said she wouldn't be able to see her mother during her reawakening. Outrageous.

.

"Peter, how are you brother?"

"The fuck Jasper? Why so proper and shit?"

"This isn't really a friendly call."

"No fucking shit! You never call me anymore. I've been feeling so unloved. First Char decides she won't let me fuck her in the ass anymore coupled with you constantly ignoring my calls. It's a wonder I haven't tried to off myself yet. You heartless fuck."

Why did he call this idiot again?

"Good for Char." Jasper muttered to himself, "My place in Colorado, is it livable?"

"Depends on what you consider 'livable'."

"Four walls and a roof."

"Floor optional?" Peter quipped before continuing, "You got the space. Haven't been there in this decade. Last time I saw it there was a family of rats living in the kitchen. No plumbing but there is that monster generator. What's up? Thinking about a move?"

"Yes." Jasper replied, not willing to elaborate.

"That dreary ass backwaters town not doing it for you anymore?"

Jasper sighed mentally, "You know Edward recently married—"

"Poor girl." Peter immediately sympathized, "Or guy."

"Girl. She's going through her change now. Which means _I'll_ have a newborn to deal with soon."

Noticing his emphasis, Peter asked, "Cullens are fucking useless with the youngin' eh? Figures. Tell me, why waste your time with this lil' thing? Far as I see, its Edster the no-longer-a-spinster's problem."

"The change came as a surprise. Edward isn't taking it well."

Peter scoffed loudly, "Did he go crying to mommy? Notice you didn't answer my question…Lemme guess. She's cute."

More than cute, Jasper thought to himself, "Quit thinking with your dick Pete."

"Fuck off _Jazzy_. I told you not to call me that you pussy whipped motherfucker. Does Edster know you think about fuckin' his wife?"

"I don't. She was human only two days ago."

"So? Like you never dipped the D in some warm lil'—"

"Captain."

Peter laughed at his brother's shout of indignation, "So testy. Alice not putting out eh? It's a conspiracy. Char's been acting like a friggin' nun lately and not in the fun way."

"Again, good for her."

"Fuck you Major."

"No."

"Wasn't an offer, cactus dick."

"Where do you get your insults, Disney?" Jasper chuckled.

"Like those lil' shits would ever say _dick_. Anyways, need help with that hot newborn? Is she a redhead? Say yes, I've been wanting to get the big boy wet by a redhead."

"Brunette." There was no point in evading the question. Peter didn't give up easily and his mind lived in the gutter.

"Oho! Major, you tots wanna tap that."

"_Tots?_ Didn't think you hung around teenage human girls Pete."

"They love me, what can I say."

"No. I don't need your help with the newborn. I handled you well enough."

"Yeah and look how awesome I turned out. Char's home, gonna see if she's given up the celibacy act."

He hung up before Jasper could respond. He didn't bother getting pissed by it. He had plans to make. Like how were they going to fake Bella's death well enough to convince Charlie?

They were already filling his head with the spiel of her contracting a virus in South America. Carlisle was going to break the news of her _death_ to Charlie within the week. But even that wouldn't be enough. Charlie would want to see her body to give her a proper burial, something that was impossible.

They could just tell him they cremated her. Again, not very convincing. The family thought that would be enough, he disagreed.

It was the reason he'd suggested using the good old car accident routine. Bodies burnt beyond recognition.

He'd have to think on it further. Right now he had to get back to the house. There was a stewing newborn and killer hybrid baby waiting for him. As he ran, he tried to push thoughts of Rosalie out of his head.

.

He entered the house and found everyone, including the baby, in the living room in the middle of a heated discussion.

He immediately moved to Alice, who was holding the baby. She instantly handed the devil child over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie called. To tell us about the death of Jacob Black. Hunting accident." Carlisle said softly, his voice heavy with emotion.

"He wanted you to tell Bella." Jasper deduced. He got a nod as a reply.

"Alice thinks we could use this to our advantage." The doctor explained, "Claim that Bella immediately decided to come back to Forks. But couldn't stay on a plane. So she and Edward decided to drive back."

"Car accident." Jasper finished with a nod.

"Charlie will be devastated. His friend losing a child like that, only to lead to him losing his." Esme whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

Jasper grimaced, he agreed. The man would lose it. He almost wanted to just kill the man to prevent the suffering.

Emmett seemed to think along the same line, "Might as well kill him ourselves."

Esme gasped, Carlisle reprimanded him. Jasper ignored them, in favor of the child in his arms.

"Did anyone feed her?"

Alice informed him, "She doesn't want the baby formula."

"What about the blood we have on ice?" He asked impatiently.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, we have to be careful with feeding her human blood."

_You have to be careful she doesn't eat you instead._ Jasper thought wryly.

"If we're done discussing this…I'll return to Bella's side." Edward said stiffly and zoomed out of the room.

"Has he even held her yet?" Jasper asked bitterly.

"He just needs time Jasper." Esme tried to appease.

Jasper scowled but said nothing, "I'm going to feed her. Blood. I'd rather not have her munching on me again."

"You'd think she likes venom more than blood the way she bites." Alice said with an uneasy chuckle.

He didn't respond to her either, instead he walked into the kitchen. In less than a day he'd already developed a routine with the little imp. It seemed like he was the only one bothering to feed her. The rest of the family either tried to force baby formula on her or just outright ignored her. He could understand why Emmett seemed distant. He lost his mate. But Edward had no excuse. His mate was changing. But the way he acted, one would assume he'd lost his will to live as well.

It was insulting, to Emmett especially, who had suffered the ordeal and was now impatient for death.

He watched the child drain the bottle of blood slowly.

"What should I call you?" He thought to himself. His eyes moved to the herbs jars sitting on the island behind the child. He grinned.

He took the bottle when she handed it to him, "So…Would you mind if I called you _Cilantro_?"

Surprisingly, the little imp didn't growl at his suggestion, like she did when the family called her Renesmee.

He chuckled as he washed the bottle, "Cilantro it is then."

With the feeding done, he took her upstairs, into his study.

"What should we read?" He asked her, gesturing to the bookcase. She pointed.

_The Art of War by Sun Tzu._

He wasn't surprised by the choice, more so that she understood words already.

"Should have expected that." He commented to himself as he pulled the book from the shelf and moved to lie on the chaise lounge beside the window. He held her to his chest and opened the book.

He'd gotten to the third chapter when he realized she was asleep. Staring down at her cherub-like face one would never expect such an innocent looking child to be such a vicious killer. But that didn't stop the surge of protectiveness in him. The damn child had cemented her place in his unbeating heart already. Much like the way her mother did.

Bella had trampled into his life with her clumsiness and openhearted disposition, accepting his family without thought. He didn't expect to feel anything towards the human. He denied it for the first months, until James hunted her.

Traveling to Arizona together had been what started their fledging friendship. But then her disaster of an eighteenth birthday put a temporary stop to that. Then there was the newborn Army. That single conversation he had with the doe eyed girl in the clearing, the day he told her his history, was monumental in forging a relationship with her.

Fast forward to the present and that protectiveness had tripled. Seeing her wither away because of the child she carried was heartbreaking, but the strength and determination he felt from her had rocked him. Sure she was foolish for risking her life in such a way, but it was her decision to live with, or die with.

She was changing now. With his venom coursing through her. He didn't know why that made him giddy. No, that was a lie. He knew why. He just wasn't willing to admit that Peter had been spot on with his assessment.

Cilantro stretched in his arms and yawned softly, invoking a smile from the usually stoic man. This child had managed something that took years for others. He would protect her, with his life.

He carefully placed the book on the lounge before carefully standing and heading into his adjoined bedroom. He settled into the bed, little Cilantro resting on his chest, still in deep sleep. Gently, he caressed her head of curls, making her sigh adorably.

He smiled again.

.

"She's about to awake." Alice's whisper echoed through the house. Jasper stood firmly at the foot of Bella's bed, waiting.

Esme was with the baby. Alice and Carlisle were with Emmett. Edward and Jasper were the only ones in the room. They didn't want to overwhelm her when she awoke. Edward didn't want him there to begin with. But he was the only one with experience to deal with her.

Her heart had stopped more than fifteen minutes ago, but she hadn't opened her eyes. He knew she was aware though. She breathed deeply, familiarizing herself with the new scents, he deduced.

It was a strange behavior for a newborn. He should be more surprised. But spending two days with a baby hybrid had taken all surprise out of him. Bella could jump up and declare she was the pope and it would not faze him.

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Her eyes opened. Edward reared back with wide eyes. Bella sat up and looked to Edward, then to Jasper.

The empath swallowed loudly. Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

.

"Bella?"

She didn't turn to address the mind reader. Her eyes were locked on the scarred male standing by the foot of the bed. He stood tall, his back slightly arched as if waiting for an attack. His fingers curled carefully, tense and ready.

She looked pass him and found a large floor to ceiling mirror standing behind him. She saw her reflection. Beautiful. She glanced around the room. Tiny dust motes drifted in the air, sunlight reflecting off them strangely.

Inhale. Scents. Things she'd never smelt before. Foreign, new. But there were familiar scents. Like the scent of the male standing at her right. She looked to him.

Handsome, chiseled features, reddish brown hair and dark hollow eyes. Her eyes moved back to the other male but soon focused on her reflection again.

Red eyes. She was finally a vampire. Pale, but not unnaturally so like the two males in the room. The burn of venom was something she remembered keenly. Long lustrous brown curls fell around her.

Red eyes. Black cat-like pupils. She gasped and sat up straighter. Her pupils dilated into wide circles, almost blocking out the red in her eyes.

Edward inched closer, his hand outstretched, "Love are you—"

Bella's growl stopped him immediately. Jasper glared at his brother for his abruptness.

"Edward. Stay." The major instructed, his eyes never left Bella. She turned to him and frowned, confused.

"Do you remember anything Bella?" Jasper asked carefully, keeping his voice low and even as to not startle her.

She nodded, "Everything. Where is she? Where is my Renesmee?"

An almost silent hiss of annoyance was heard down the hall. Bella's eyes widened.

Jasper smiled, but didn't expose his teeth, "Unfortunately, she doesn't like that name. She bites anyone who calls her that."

Bella's forehead creased and her plump lips formed a pout, "How can she?"

"She's a very smart little girl Bella. Too smart."

"How long…" She paused, eyeing Edward who seemed put out by the conversation, "How long has it been?"

"Two days." Edward replied, his voice heavy with misery. Jasper wanted to smack him over the head. Bella seemed to notice his behavior as well, she frowned at her husband but turned her attention back to Jasper.

"Two days?" She whispered in surprise.

"Yes." Jasper nodded. He was about to comment on the shortness when she suddenly leap from the bed and moved pass him in a blur. He stiffened. She was fast, even for a newborn. Her scent washed over him as she passed. He felt his dick twitch.

Goddamn, he was in trouble.

She stood before the mirror, her fingers touching her cheek, "My eyes…What's wrong? It shouldn't look like this." She said in a panic, her eyes constricted and dilated within seconds.

Jasper slowly turned and felt Edward move to stand beside him. The mind reader had finally noticed the abnormality.

"Bella," Jasper said softly, "How do you feel?"

She glanced at his reflection, into his golden eyes and felt a stirring in her stomach, "Like I've been sleeping for two days straight."

Jasper couldn't help his chuckle at her reply, "I meant if you're thirsty. You seem to be adjusting well. Almost too well. Like nothing at all happened."

"Like I'm still human." Bella said in a small voice before continuing, "Does an annoying burn in my throat mean I'm hungry? Er, thirsty?"

"Yes," It was Edward who answered. His face was set in a displeased mask. He moved to approach her, but Jasper stopped him.

"She's still a newborn, trying to cuddle with her now could result in you losing a limb."

"Don't be ridiculous. Bella would never hurt me." Edward huffed and shoved Jasper's arm away.

Bella stepped away from him when he tried to hold her.

This was her husband. Why did she feel such annoyance when she looked at him? Only two days ago she had been vying for some attention from him.

That was it. She remembered how he'd acted during her pregnancy. It had gritted on her nerves how callous he was towards her. Sure, she could have died because of her baby, but she would give her life for that child. Edward had wanted to kill her baby, their baby.

He's tried to force an abortion on her when they'd returned from the island, completely ignoring her pleas. She growled at the memory.

It was only Rosalie, Esme and Emmett standing by her side that stopped him and Carlisle. Alice agreed with him. She couldn't see Bella's future, which meant the baby had to go.

Sparing a glance to Jasper, Bella frowned. It took her a while to recall what he had done during her pregnancy. He'd voiced his opinion once and left her be.

The child could possibly kill her, but it was her decision whether she would take that risk or not. He called her foolish for wanting to keep it but stated that her resolve and love for the unborn child spoke volumes. It was worth it.

There was nothing else said between them after that. He would sometimes shadow her, drawing away some of the pain and discomfort, but still kept his distance. Bella suspected it was out of respect for Alice, since the clairvoyant couldn't stay close to Bella without a _headache_.

"Where is she?" Bella asked loudly, stepping further away from them and closer to the door.

Jasper mentally slapped himself for his slip up. The conversation with her had been so civil he'd almost forgotten she was a newborn. He noticed her glance to the door.

He sighed and inched closer to her, "She's half human Bella. It's possible you might want to—"

"NEVER! I would never hurt her!"

And she was gone. Something broke down the hall. The door. Jasper quickly followed.

He found the door to the nursery in splinters. Bella was backing them, leaning over the crib. Esme was on the floor, her head twisted all the way around.

"Ma!" the happy exclamation from the child stalled him. Bella had her baby in her arms, she cooed softly and inhaled her child's scent.

He stepped into the room and slowly made his way to Esme. Bella turned to stare at him. She looked at Esme and blinked.

"She tried to stop me." Was all the information she offered before going back to whispering sweetly to her child, "You've gotten so big!"

A crunch and soft shriek pulled Bella's attention back to the others in the room. Jasper had fixed Esme's neck and gestured for Carlisle to slowly approach. Bella smiled at him before frowning.

"Oh, sorry about Esme. I…Huh…"

"She'll be fine Bella." Carlisle quickly appeased but grabbed his wife and left the room quickly.

Jasper stood staring at mother and daughter, waiting for the typical newborn anxiety to catch up with Bella.

"Ma pwetty!"

Bella gasped and looked to Jasper.

He smiled, "Like I said, she a smart little girl."

_Smart, and devious, evil, manipulative…Adorable, intelligent, strong._ He continued mentally, _She killed your best friend by the way._

He didn't know how he wasn't going to break the news of Jacob and Rosalie's deaths. Or how he was going to tell her it was her little angel that did it.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.-.

**Act III**

.-.

_If you've got a demon baby and don't know where to put it, call Jasper Whitlock, babysitter extraordinaire._

He growled at his own mental reflections of insanity.

"How did I get landed with you again?"

She smiled, showing off the tiny teeth that were growing out already. He wondered what happened to her fangs after she went super saiyan on her prey. They were obviously retractable. Hidden away behind her angel smile.

A stray thought made him wonder if he could feel the fangs through her gums, but mentally slapped himself. Sticking his fingers in her mouth was both stupid and insane. He stopped himself before he could think of all the reasons he shouldn't do it.

"Jah…pur…"

He smiled at her annoyed look. She'd been trying to talk for an hour now, but everything came out jumbled. As intelligent as she was, talking would take practice. Something he thanked every higher power for.

"Ja_s_per." He annunciated, emphasizing the 's' to make it easier for her.

"Jas…" She bit her tongue and growled. "Mah."

"Your mom went on her first hunt, Cilly. She'll be back soon."

She growled at the nickname. He grinned, "Growl all you want, I'm not going to stop calling you that."

She pouted cutely and reached forward to pull his hair. He chuckled and released his hair from her miniature iron knuckles.

"I can't call you _Cilantro_ all the time. It's a pain in the ass."

"Ass."

Jasper screwed up his face in exasperation, "Of course, you can say ass just fine but Jasper's a chore."

"Jasper!" The sound of Alice's reprimand reached his ears, but he didn't really give two shits.

Alice appeared on the back porch, glaring at him, "Don't teach her those words! She's a very impressionable child!"

Cilantro smiled brightly, pointed to Alice and shouted, "Ass!"

Jasper slapped his hand over her mouth and shot Alice an apologetic look. It didn't reach his eyes.

Alice huffed and inhaled deeply, readying herself for a reproachful speech geared towards him.

He broke her concentration first, "How's the hunt going?"

Alice frowned, her forehead creased and she rubbed her temples fervently, "I already said I can't see anything! I don't know what's happening to me? These past few days have been utter chaos. And I can't see anything."

Jasper already had his theories on why neither Alice nor Edward's power seemed to work lately. He didn't want to include his own inability to feel anything from Cilantro and sometimes Bella. That discussion would have to wait until Bella and Edward got back from their hunt.

He frowned and looked towards the sky. It was covered in dark clouds, night was setting in. They'd been gone for hours now. But that was to be expected for a first hunt. Knowing that didn't help his anxiety though.

He'd wanted to join them on the hunt. Being the only vampire in the family that knew everything there was about newborns, it was obvious that he should have gone. Coupled with the fact that Bella was obviously not a normal newborn. He was the only one who'd seen Cilantro give her mother blood after all.

The reason he didn't was sitting in his lap, staring off into the forest.

Bella had been irrational when she heard she'd have to leave her baby to hunt. She wanted to take her. The entire family worked to convince her otherwise. It was too dangerous. Jasper had stayed silent.

Yes, there was potential for danger, but from what he saw the little she-devil do, it was more dangerous for Bella and Edward.

Carlisle had mentioned that Jasper should accompany them. Edward pitched a fit. Bella hadn't. She wanted him to take her instead. Edward didn't like that very much.

An argument broke out between the newlyweds, growls were exchanged. Bella managed to land a slap, almost cracking Edward's jaw.

Jasper managed to pull her off him. Something had changed between the two. Something he'd seen since before their Italy adventure, but was far more pronounced now.

Bella was adamant in taking her baby, she didn't trust anyone to look after her while she was gone. She'd wait the damn thirst out if it meant she couldn't take her child.

Said child had been the one to come up with a solution. While Bella had launched her attack on Edward, Esme had been holding Cilantro, who started crying the moment the argument broke out.

Something in the twisted mind of the little demon had convinced her that Jasper was the one who could solve the problem. She shouted his name, or what was supposed to be his name.

Everyone had gone silent. Staring at the child with a mix of emotions, fear evident in some eyes.

Little demon, Cilantro, managed to free herself from Esme's arms and crawled over to him. He didn't waste time in hoisting her off the ground to ease her sorrows, he had a feeling the waterworks were as fake as her angelic smile.

He sighed at the memory. That was all it took to convince Bella that her baby would be safe with someone, should she leave for the hunt.

That was what brought him to this point. Sitting on the back porch swing with a kid on his knees and Alice going off on tangents about her lack of visions.

"Not having visions doesn't mean the end of the world, Alice." He offered, but only earned a heated glare as a reply.

"Do you have any idea how bad things could get?"

"Yes, Alice. I'm aware of how the world works for anyone who isn't psychic." He replied sarcastically. It probably wasn't the best way to put it, but she wasn't the only one on a short fuse lately, "We'll figure everything out when the whole family's here. But you should be prepared. If Cilantro turns out to be the reason for your and Edward's abilities failing, there's nothing we can really do about it."

That wasn't the right thing to say to her either. The pixie's eyes dropped to stare at Cilantro, taking on a hard edge. She didn't say anything else, instead she walked back into the house, muttering to herself.

.-.

By nightfall, Edward and Bella had returned. The moment they entered the house, Bella moved straight to Jasper, while Edward glared at her back and went up to his room.

Jasper watched Bella's face carefully, watching it contort in anger as she watched Edward dash out of the room. She stretched out her arms for her baby, offering a small smile of thanks to Jasper.

He nodded and handed over the squirming infant, "How was it?"

The family, sans Emmett, were waiting in the background for the reply, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer. Something foul hung in the air as soon as the pair had returned. Bella's face alone told them that something had gone wrong.

Edward, instead of acting the part of the responsible senior (in the vampire department) chose to stomp his feet petulantly and storm from the room, instead of telling the family how it went.

_Irresponsible fucker._ Jasper thought with a hiss. _Leave it to the newborn to explain her first hunt. A cross newborn from the looks of it._

Bella was cuddling Cilantro into her neck, sniffing the girl. A sigh of content left her lips. Jasper felt his face morph into a pleased smile.

"Honestly? It was a bit anticlimactic. _He_," She hissed but schooled her expression quickly, "…took us West. We found a herd of black-tails being hunted by some idiots. Don't worry though, I took care of them."

Alarm coursed through the house at her statement.

"Bella, do you mean you hunted humans?" Carlisle asked in panic.

Jasper wanted desperately to roll his eyes, but felt it didn't suit his usually cool demeanor. Going to high school way too often didn't mean he wanted to act like a highschooler. _Of course that's what she said Carlisle. It isn't that hard to figure out._

"Mhmm. They weren't as tasty as you all led me to believe. They could do with some spice in their blood."

Someone in the room choked out a sob. Esme, probably.

Jasper reaction to that wasn't as cool as he'd hoped. He stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, daring a fly to take a peek inside. Maybe Cilantro's killer instinct was genetic.

Or maybe venom did more than just change Bella physically. It was common in newborns. After the change, one's personality had a way of morphing into something unrecognizable.

"EDWARD!" Esme shrieked, rushing up the stairs to find her wayward son.

The rest of the family cringed when they heard a crash, followed by Edward's lame excuses and Esme's curses.

Bella tilted her head to the side and listened carefully, "I didn't know Esme could cuss that well."

A laugh broke the tension. Jasper felt eyes on him but didn't care much. The past few days had made him feel like he fell through the looking glass and was being dragged through a twisted adventure by his hair. The chaos must have finally broke him.

Bella smiled warmly at him, watching him laugh with a pleased gleam in her eyes, looking like she'd accomplish something most dreamt of. He supposed it was sort of true. He couldn't remember genuinely laughing in her presence.

Most of the time she was around, Edward was around. And to keep the mind reader out of his head, he reminisced of his days in Maria's army. The mind rapist wasn't fond of those memories.

Still, he felt the lack of conversation between him and Bella was something that needed to be rectified.

Carlisle started in a grave voice, "Bella, killing humans is—"

"Don't tell me it's wrong Carlisle." Bella broke in with an annoyed voice, "Killing innocent animals is wrong! There were fawns in that herd. Suppose I killed one of their mom's? I'd be devastated. I don't want to be the cause of more Bambi's in this world. Humans on the other hand, we can do without some of them. Those assholes were hunting out of season. The Black-tail deer population is fluctuating dangerously as is. It was a choice between peaceful animals and gun wielding morons. I think I made the right choice."

Jasper stared at her trying to hide a smirk, wondering how the hell she knew anything about the black-tail deer population.

"That isn't for you to decide Bella." Carlisle reprimanded, his face soft but his eyes held disapproval.

"Really? It isn't? I think differently."

"What's going on Bella? Why are you acting like this?" Alice finally piped in, her voice pained and sorrowful.

"Alice." Jasper hissed, moving to stand in front of Bella, "She's a newborn. It's common for her to want human blood."

"Exactly, she's a newborn. It's our job to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret later. We have to teach her that killing humans are wrong."

"It really depends actually," Bella chimed in, "I know about restraint. I'll only hunt humans that are assholes to other humans, animals and…rocks?"

"Bella, this isn't you!" Alice all but screamed in frustration.

"Really? Do you really know me Alice? We've known each other for about three years. Tell me, what's my favorite color?"

"Blue." Said Alice without a second's thought.

"No. _That's the color Edward likes best on me._" Bella said in a mocking tone, silencing Alice immediately.

Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something, maybe convince Bella that people were friends not food. Unfortunately the newborn wasn't having it. The moment Carlisle started his diatribe, Bella walked out of the room, carrying her child with her.

Jasper stared after her, as did the other Cullens. He wasn't the only one that noticed the evident smirk gracing the baby's lips as she stared at them over Bella's shoulders.

Without further thought, he went after her.

She was heading to the garage, where Emmett had stayed since Rose's demise. In that time he'd laid out her body parts onto one of the work tables and had urgently tried to reattach them. With the help of his own venom, he managed it. But it was all for not. Rose was still dead.

He knew how self-conscious she could be sometimes though. For such a beautiful woman, Rose had her insecurities. It was the only reason he'd really tried. He'd even wiped her down and changed her into the dress she wore for their first wedding, knowing that it was what she would want.

The suddenness of her death had shocked him to his core, thus the mystery of her venomless cadaver was something he thought very little off. His wife was gone, his soul mate. It was taking everything in him to not go after all the wolves and every single family member and slaughter them all.

Carlisle convinced him otherwise. The Wolves had lost two of their own as well. It would call too much attention to the family. Especially seeing that they had to leave Forks soon. Too much death before leaving would cause people to point fingers at them.

Emmett scoffed at the naivety of his sire. How could the meaningless deaths of wolves cause the humans to look to them?

Their cover story would be iron clad.

After the loss of Bella they couldn't bare the heartache of staying in Forks so they moved. Most of the humans in Forks were already under the impression that most of the Cullen 'kids' had moved from the small town.

They would have to show face for Bella's funeral, or rather memorial. Bella and Edward.

He doubted he could actually attend the farce. Not only would it be a cross to bear, he was sure some of the Quileutes would be there. Restraining himself would be impossible.

A new presence made him go on high alert. He hoped it wasn't Alice again, begging to change Rose into something more appropriate. He hadn't let anyone touch her since her death.

He turned to snarl at the new arrival and stopped short. Bella stared at him with large sympathetic eyes. Sorrow. Pain. Confusion. Everything he was feeling he saw in her eyes.

She was beautiful. He knew she would be. Rose knew it too, though she would have never admitted it. She'd once commented how Bella was too good for Edward, away from any prying ears.

Emmett always agreed on that notion, but would never say so. It was Bella's choice. He respected that, even if it was stupid.

Her eyes. He'd heard the family talk about it since Bella's awakening, but it still caught him by surprise.

A small form in her arms wiggled to get a better view of him. She smiled. Emmett felt his entire form go stiff. That child wasn't natural.

He admit, she was a pretty little thing, but she was creepy as fuck and everything in him wanted her gone.

"Emmett." Bella spoke. He recognized the tone. Grief, mixed with pity and a little bit of understanding. Nothing he was interested in.

He looked away from her and continued staring at Rosalie's form.

"I'm going to kill them."

The conviction in his tone left Bella slightly numb. When Edward had casually mentioned Rose's passing, her immediate thought was how Emmett was handling it. Her second was what an asshole she found herself married to.

It was what had started their arguing. Edward hadn't taken lightly to Bella speaking her thoughts aloud. He'd always wanted to know what she was thinking, she just told him.

He should have realized she wasn't as enamored with him to the extent she was before. She loved him, at least she was trying to convince herself that.

The absolute bullshit he was trying to pull during her pregnancy had left her taking a grain of salt with everything he said. She bit her tongue way too often during the span of their relationship. Why? She didn't know herself.

Working through her surprisingly vivid human memories, she found the answer. Whenever a disagreement was brewing, he'd dazzle her. She'd accused him of it often enough to recognize the signs.

Her poor human brain and endocrine system just couldn't handle all that fairy dust and Shakespearian declarations of love.

What made her even more peeved was he tried the tactic during her first hunt. When she mentioned how close Jasper seemed with their baby, he was already fuming. Then he told her that she and he would be leaving Forks, to get away from the family. They would leave _Renesmee_ behind.

He was smoking something serious if he thought she'd agree to that. Then the dazzling came, or the attempt to.

She'd growled in return. But what shocked her was when he grabbed her by the hair to force her to look at him. A knee to the balls, followed by his own hair being yanked told him exactly how she felt about his _orders_.

Cilantro wiggled in her arms. God, she really wanted to skin Jasper for naming her baby after a damn plant. Unfortunately, the baby in question didn't mind that name as much as she did Renesmee.

_No one appreciated wordplay these days._

"Why did this happen? Why to Rose?" Emmett was muttering to himself.

Bella moved closer, albeit cautiously. Finally she stood behind him, a hand resting on his shoulders for some comfort.

Making a decision, Bella place Cilantro in the plastic chair sitting behind them and turned her attention to Emmett. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to her shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly. Words wouldn't help in this situation. Nothing would.

Emmett sobbed into her shoulders, his own large arms wrapping around her waist, seeking comfort. It was such a contrast to his bear hugs while she was human. He was always afraid to break her. Now she found herself holding back the pressure of her arms.

Bella found herself comforting the big lug of a man by cooing softly, just as she did with her daughter. Her eyes drifted to Rose's body, the weight of Emmett's sorrow coupled now with her own made tears come to her eyes. She managed to hold back a choke.

How she wished she'd been able to befriend Rose sooner. It was true that Rosalie wasn't that interested in a friendship with her, for reasons that were now obvious. That didn't mean Bella would have changed her mind on becoming a vampire though. Even if it meant she would find a friend in Rosalie Hale-McCarthy.

It felt unfair, that her relationship with the blond vampire had only improved so recently, only to have it end brutally.

Cilantro sat on the chair fidgeting. The two adults were annoying her with the emotional overloud. She cursed Jasper for his abilities. If he didn't have it she would have it. Therefore she wouldn't have to feel useless emotions like grief.

She watched her mother closely. The female meant something to her. The infant held in her growl as she climbed off the chair and moved towards the work table.

_Why am I even contemplating this?_ She hissed to herself. A sudden low sob from her mother told her why.

_Ugh! This caring for her will get very old very fast._

She waited until both her mother and the big one looked away before climbing up the metal table and settled on Rose's chest.

She touched the woman's cheeks. She was beautiful.

This wouldn't have to happen if the woman was ash. She really hated the vampire body's durability. Their minds was something she detested as well.

How none of the beings in the group realized that the female wasn't dead but comatose was something that led the hybrid to believe that most vampires were stupid. Fire was the only thing that could really kill a vampire. It was the reason she'd wanted them to burn the light haired female sooner.

A little blood was all it would take to revive the woman. Human or animal blood would do. But it would take gallons.

She would return to her petty vampire state unscathed. Well as unscathed as one could be after having their life substance drained from them.

Before she could have second thoughts she bit into her small wrist.

Bella's eyes opened at the sudden smell of blood. Emmett seemed to smell it as well. Their eyes darted to Rosalie and both let out shouts of surprise and horror.

Little Cilantro turned to grin at them, not bothering to move her wrist from the female's mouth.

Bella rushed forward and grabbed her, just as Emmett launched himself towards the worktable.

He crashed into the table and Rosalie, Bella barely managed to get out of the way. He growled fiercely at them, Rose held in his arms, her face pressed into his chest.

It seemed like hours ticked by as Emmett snarled at mother and daughter. It was merely seconds. 7.09, to be exact. Neither Bella nor Cilantro moved, they just stared at him. Bella with a look of horror but determination, almost daring him to attack her or her daughter.

Cilantro was smirking. To say it was unsettling to Emmett was an understatement.

The rest of the family must have heard the crash. Jasper was the first to enter. He'd been waiting outside, listening to Bella comfort her pseudo-brother. Alice, Esme and Carlisle came next, following closely by Edward.

Bella backed up from the growling Emmett slowly. Jasper was suddenly standing in front of her, his body tense, waiting to defend the two females.

"Em?"

The world stood still upon the sound of the musical voice. The voice that came from the blonde woman lying in Emmett's arms.

"Rose?"

.-.


	4. Chapter 4

.-.

**Act IV**

.-.

The Cullen residence hadn't been this silent for years. Even when the 'kids' were at school and Carlisle was working, there was always the sound of Esme cleaning something, or scratches of pencil on paper as she worked on a new draft of a project she had in mind.

The silence left most of them with an uneasy feeling. Not even the baby in the house made a sound, which only served to unsettle them further. They expected her to be making little baby noises even though the adults were stone still.

No. She sat on her mother's lap, her back straight and her tiny hands clasped together as they rested on her lap. Her expression was something that added to their disquiet.

Babies shouldn't have such a serious and determined expression on their face. Her big brown eyes were fixed on Rosalie Hale. The blonde watched her as well, her eyes slightly downcast but she held the gaze with a slightly hard edge to her eyes**. **Her eyes, which once was an uncanny golden hue, now looked greener. Almost human-like.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between them. Cilantro smirked and Rosalie cringed, her eyes fell to the ground and she seemed to shrink into Emmett's side. Emmett didn't seem to notice, he was still in shock.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "I don't understand. What happened?"

Bella pulled her child closer to her chest and answered shakily, "She gave Rose her blood."

The alarm doubled. Everyone seemed to talk at the same time, but it was Edward's words that caught Bella's ears.

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

Bella was on her feet immediately, she shifted her child to her hip, "Don't you start! I only put her in a chair to comfort Em. We didn't even see her move."

Edward's face morphed with anger, "You should have known better. How could you take her there when she was the reason Rose was in that state. Didn't you think it would upset Emmett?"

Several heads snapped to him. Bella growled lowly, Jasper wasn't far behind her. Surprisingly, Rose snarled at him as well.

"How could you blame a child for something like that Edward?" Esme gasped.

"If Rose didn't try to protect her, she wouldn't have been attacked by the wolves!"

"Are you saying you wanted her to die?" Bella said in a low, dangerous tone.

He sneered but didn't reply.

Bella inhaled loudly, "You did. I don't know why I'm surprised. You didn't hide your opinions throughout my pregnancy."

"Apologize," Esme ordered Edward, "NOW!"

He was about to retort to his pseudo mother but Bella spoke again.

"There's no need Esme." She turned to Edward with a sneer, "I want a divorce."

.-.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Esme asked again. Bella sighed and nodded. It was tiring having all of the Cullens, with the exceptions of Rose, Emmett and Jasper trying to convince her to reconsider.

Newlyweds often fight. They would say. _You_ just have to work harder.

That was what convinced her that she couldn't stay here. They would never truly see Edward as the one in the wrong. They'd always turn to her to work harder. She'd been blind as a human.

How often did she have 'sleepovers' with Alice? How often did Alice and Esme sit talking to her, telling her how to act properly around Edward, how to always listen to what he said?

_He's only doing it for your protection. He loves you so much._

"He's just stressed. You have to be patient."

Bella slammed the bathroom door shut, making it fall from the hinges. She managed to grab it and set it down quickly. She turned a glare to Esme and Alice.

"I'm the newborn, yet I have to be patient. He's the one being a jackass, yet I'm the one that needs to work harder and get used to it? Do I look like a fucking doormat to you people?"

Both women reared back at the accusing tone, both had soothing words of denial at the tip of their tongue.

Jasper entered the room, anger set in his eyes, but his face remained passive. He walked pass the women and straight to Bella, "Have you finished packing?"

She nodded stiffly and moved closer to him, still glaring at the women. She'd owe Jasper big for what he was doing for her. Looking after her daughter when she was changing, standing by her side against the family and now he was taking her away from here.

She couldn't stay in Forks. Not with everyone thinking she was dead, including her father. Jasper provided the perfect escape. He would take her and Cilly and they'd leave together. That way she wouldn't have to deal with Edward and another one of his tantrums.

_How dare you defy me?! I'm you're husband! You belong to me forever._

Was he always that obsessive?

_Yes. I was just too high on vampire pheromones to care._

Jacob had tried to warn her once, though he didn't use the most operative words.

She closed her eyes in sadness. Jacob was dead. Killed by the man who was determined to help her. Jasper killed him. But she understood. Jacob had tried to kill her baby, Jasper had to step in.

She would have killed him in a heartbeat if she'd witnessed him threatened her child. She was just glad she didn't have to.

Paul was dead as well.

Why hadn't the wolves retaliated yet? She was sure they would have tried again. It had been three days since the fight. Knowing the wolves, they should have tried again. They had the numbers.

"Rose and Emmett are going with us." Jasper said to her, but it seemed to be directed at the other two women in the room.

Alice glared at him and left the room with a huff. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm the reason she's angry with you." Bella whispered, watching her best friend turn her back on her.

"No." He said firmly, turning to look at her, "Alice just doesn't like when things don't go her way."

"But she's upset you're not going to Denali with them."

"She's upset that I'm not abandoning you." He said with a slight hiss.

Esme decided to add her two pence, "Don't be ridiculous Jasper. She just wants us all together."

"Edward will be in Denali. Exposing Bella and Cilly to that won't end well."

Esme frowned and stared at him, "They need time together. As a family."

"He wants his own daughter dead!" Bella challenged with a growl, "I won't expose her to that sort of behavior."

"But—"

"Leave it Esme. I'm not changing my mind." Bella ordered harshly and left the room, in search of her daughter.

"Of all people, I expected you to understand her the most. You know how he's been treating her. It's borderline abuse. Hell it _is_ abuse. Did you know he planned on taking Bella away and leaving Cilantro behind? Bella told me that's what caused them to fight during her hunt."

With those words, Jasper left the room.

He found Bella and Cilantro in his room. Bella was sitting on the chaise with Cilly resting beside her, both looking out a window.

"Mah. Jah-pur." Cilly declared, pointing towards the empath with a smile.

"It's about time for your nap." Jasper said, he moved to his desk and picked up the book he'd been reading to the little monster for the past few days.

Cilly stretched out her arms, telling him she wanted him to pick her up. He eyed Bella, who nodded with a smile and followed the child's instruction.

"I usually read to her on the bed." Jasper said after a while, clearing his throat after he did. Bella tilted her head to the side and watched him carefully.

"She really likes you." She observed. Cilly kept tapping his shoulders and pointing to the bed, "Go ahead. If you don't mind, can I stay in here while you read to her?"

"Not a problem ma'am." He declared with a smirk and moved to his bed. As always Cilly settled into his side, Jasper opened the book and waited for her to settle.

Bella watched with a tentative smile as Jasper read the works of Tzu to her not even **(a)** one week old child. Said child listened raptly, an inquisitive look in her eyes. Her small hands patted Jasper's chest in an unknown rhythm.

After five minutes of Jasper reading aloud, Cilly sat up and turned to her mother with an easy childlike grin.

"Ma!" She exclaimed happily and stuck her hands out beckoning the woman closer, "Come, mah."

Jasper chuckled at the order, and watched as Bella shook her head, with a smile on her face.

"Say please…Cilantro." Bella scoffed lightly at the name.

Cilly's nose crinkled. Jasper smirked at the pair.

"We'll have to explain manners in detail to her."

Bella couldn't help the stirring in her midsection when he said 'we'. She knew the feeling all too well. It appeared to have transferred over from her human life. Only now, it was far more pronounced and hard to ignore.

"Come!" Cilantro repeated, her nose still crinkled, "Please." Only it came out sounding more like 'peas'.

Bella fidgeted slightly, before moving closer. She stood at one side of the bed, waiting. Jasper noticed her apprehension and tried not to smile, but did shift down to one side to give her space. She made an odd throaty noise and lightly sat on the bed, one leg folded under her and the other still on the ground.

Cilly frowned at her and sat up straighter. With surprising speed and strength, the child reached forward and pulled her mother closer. Bella squeaked in surprise and found herself sprawled across Jasper's lap, the man looked just as surprised as she was.

Cilly grinned and moved back. Watching the pair stare at each other.

"Sorry." Bella muttered and sat up suddenly. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, whichever you choose) her hand landed between his legs. They both stiffened.

_I just grope him!_ Bella screamed in her head and launched backwards, almost knocking Cilly off the bed.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled out as she backed off the bed quickly.

"It's alright." He managed to say, not bothering to hide his smirk. She glared at him, then to her daughter, who was giggling. No, it was absolutely impossible that her daughter had just orchestrated that. Or was capable of understanding what it meant to put her hand on a man's…no.

"It's far from alright? I just…assaulted you."

"If it's any consolidation, I enjoyed it."

Bella's eyes widened but she schooled her expression at his teasing smile, "Unfortunately, I didn't."

He smirked at her slight pout and sat up, "Don't worry about it Bella. I was just teasing."

"I know." She grumped.

He patted the space beside him on the bed, "Come on. The little monster needs her bedtime stories before she can settle down."

A small growl made him chuckle. He ignored it and helped Cilly under the covers, before sitting up against the bed head. Bella stayed still for a moment, but eventually pulled on her big girl panties and sat on Cilly's other side, taking a similar position to Jasper's.

As Jasper read in his deep soothing voice, Bella lightly combed her fingers through Cilly's curls. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She let out a small sigh, which made both Bella and Jasper smile down at her.

"That's the first time she's fallen asleep so fast." Jasper whispered, "She feels better with you near I think."

Bella grinned and continued to stare at her, "She's beautiful."

"Like her mommy." Jasper said almost immediately, "I have a feeling she's going to be a hellcat just like her mom as well."

Bella scoffed and glanced up at him, "I was anything but a hellcat."

"You punched a shifter."

"Twice." Bella chuckled but frowned soon after, "That's probably to only instances where I showed I had a backbone."

"Right." He scoffed, "If you honestly believe that…" he trailed off when he noticed the look in her eyes. She did believe that.

"Don't worry. I plan on fixing that." She said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I sense the apocalypse on the horizon." He deadpanned. She reached over and pinched him, earning a muffled sound of protest.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." She grinned wickedly, making pinching motions with her fingers.

He reached over and flicked her nose with a smirk, "Such a scary little newborn."

"I will be. Just give me some time. I'll be able to kick your ass with such ease, you'll marvel at my awesomeness." She said with a pompous air.

He chuckled and let his head fall back to look at her better, "I don't doubt that."

She glanced at him again and smiled, before moving too slowly off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, cringing at the panic in his voice.

"I need to find a lawyer, don't I? I'd rather get this divorce over with before we leave." She expected to hear some sounds of protests from the rest of the family, but they were all silent. Edward, being the mature vampire he was, had already left for the Denali. He probably expected her to come running behind him.

_Fat chance, you pig._

Jasper got up slowly, to not rouse the sleeping Cilly, but zoomed over to Bella the moment he was free of the baby's wrath. Alice had made the mistake of barging into the room during one of her naps, intent on playing dress up with Cilly. Only to have a lamb thrown at her head by the disgruntled infant upon being awoken in the most deplorable fashion.

If that didn't set off warning bells in the psychic's head, Jasper wasn't sure what did. Granted, Alice did stay away from Cilly since then and would often stare at the child with an odd look in her eyes.

"I know a lawyer who can help. I already contacted him, requesting papers for you and Cilly, but wasn't sure what name you'd want on them."

She smiled at that. Her soon to be ex-husband would have went ahead and gotten the papers, with names of his choice.

"Thank you Jasper. I really don't know how I'll repay you for this."

Jasper tried to act casual, but his thoughts were anything but. He'd smack himself to be rid of the thoughts if he thought it would help. Unbeknownst to him, Bella's line of thought was on a similar plane of lewd adventures.

She didn't bother hidden her slight smirk at his very visible reaction. Or maybe it was a left over from when she accidently grabbed his junk.

Resisting the urge to ask if he had an eggplant in his pocket, she followed him to his desk and stood behind him while he sat.

A short call to his lawyer, a human named Jenks, and they were scheduled to pick up their documents at his office in Seattle. Bella choose the first names she could think of, trying to keep them as average as possible. Though, she doubted they'd have to use the names anytime in the near future.

They wouldn't be travelling by plane to wherever Jasper had in mind, they couldn't risk it. They were in for a long drive though, according to the empathic vampire. She hoped her daughter wouldn't be too bothered by that, knowing most kids didn't have the patience for long distance trips.

They'd make the short trip to Jenks in a few days.

"I'll find a way to pay you back Jasper." Bella said to the empathy as soon as he ended the call. She knew forged IDs and passports would cost an arm, but include annulment papers to that list and you could find yourself missing a leg as well.

He was about to object but she scowled at him, "Don't. I'll pay you back."

Nodding, he accepted that. Bella wasn't one to just let people pay her way. She'd said so often enough, usually during a disagreement with Edward.

"Carlisle wanted to speak with us before they left for Denali."

She pressed her lips and agreed that they would have to talk with the Cullen patriarch. He had been a supporting element in her life since meeting him.

They found him in his office, Rose and Emmett leaving as they walked in. They've been trying to come up with an explanation for what had transpired with the blood.

So far he could only deduce that her excess loss of venom had led to her unconsciousness. Their lack of success at waking her was what led to them assuming she was dead. None of them had thought to feed her some blood. A major error on their part.

But her sudden revival could have been due to Cilly's unique blood. Carlisle couldn't deny that Cilly was somewhat of a miracle. And a mystery. He'd tried to get a sample of her blood, but was met with resistance. By both Jasper and Cilly herself.

He tried pleading with Jasper, they needed to study her blood work. They needed to know what she was, or what she was capable of.

No. She isn't a lab rat.

He knew that. Of course he did. But she was also unique and ignorance could led to something detrimental happening to her.

No, was Jasper's firm response to that.

Carlisle waited, hopefully Bella would agree upon her awakening. He'd tried Edward, who didn't care much and told him to do whatever he wanted. Jasper wouldn't allow it though.

And then Bella woke and turned out to be a mystery of her own. Catlike eyes. Something he'd never seen or heard of. Something else he'd never heard of was a female human getting pregnant after intercourse with a vampire. And he knew a few male vampires who had affinity to human females and would enjoy pleasures of the flesh on many occasions. Sometimes with the same female more than once. None of the women ever got pregnant. Granted most of the women ended up dead after some time.

Maybe Bella was the key. Maybe she wasn't as human as everyone thought. She'd always been a unique girl. Maybe her blood was the reason a hybrid was possible. It could explain her own peculiar transformation.

Then there was Rose, who'd ingested the blood of the hybrid. He couldn't deny that there was a noticeable difference in her as well. She looked, almost human. Her complexion looked similar to Bella's with a rosy undertone. Then there were her eyes.

Cilly's blood was the key to solving this mysterious turn of events.

"You wanted to speak with us Carlisle?"

Carlisle blinked, so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized the new arrivals. He smiled warmly at Bella, who'd spoken. She really was a beautiful vampire…or whatever she was. He wasn't so sure he should call her a vampire.

"Yes Bella. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

She stiffened, but nodded, "I'll try my best. I know it about Cilly…and Rose."

"And yourself. We must be frank Bella. There has been some strange happenings as of late."

Bella held back a scoff at his words. _Understatement of the century, Carlisle._

He continued, "I was hoping I could get a sample of blood from Cilly. And maybe a sampling of your venom."

Jasper growled, interrupting whatever Bella was about to say, "We already discussed this Carlisle."

"You're not her father Jasper." Carlisle challenged calmly.

"I am her protector!"

"Calm down." Bella said firmly, baring her teeth at both parties, "I know it would help Carlisle, but I doubt _she'd_ want you to take any."

Jasper stared at the doctor hard, "You're right. She bit him when he pulled out his syringe."

"We need to be cautious Bella," Carlisle started, his tone slightly frantic, "Her exhilarated growth and preference for blood over baby formula is alarming, you must admit."

"Well, she is part vampire. So the blood thing isn't so worrying."

"And her growth?"

"I'm not worried about that." She said simply, not sure why.

"Bella…she's not even a week old but looks close to the size of a toddler. You must find that disconcerting."

"It's strange, I admit. But I'm not worried. Something tells me she'll be fine."

"Bella, blind optimizing won't help us. I need to study her. We all need to go to Denali together so I'm able to find a solution to this issue."

"And we get to the root of this discussion." Bella said with hard eyes, "We can't go to Denali Carlisle. Not only will it be annoying to see Edward, but it would put both Cilly and I in danger. Not forgetting Rose. How do you think the Denali's will react to Cilly, or me for that matter? I'm not risking it."

Jasper spoke, "That brings up another problem. No one can speak of Bella or Cilantro. This has to be kept silent Carlisle. I don't trust the Denali's to not report this to Aro."

"They would not betray family Jasper."

"Not willing to risk it, Carlisle."

The vampire turn doctor sighed in defeat, "I understand. But you must realize I'm worried. Not only about Cilly, but Bella as well. And now Rose."

"What's wrong with Rose?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Nothing that I can tell. Besides the obvious physical changes, she as much a vampire as she was before her ordeal."

"So you didn't find an explanation for her eyes?"

"No." He said in a strained voice, "Please, you have to promise to keep me informed of any drastic change in you three. And keep a close eye on our little hybrid."

"Of course."

"You'll have to excuse me, I have to call Tanya to make sure Edward made it."

"He isn't a child Carlisle."

"No? He tends to act like one sometimes." Carlisle said more to himself, not realizing he'd spoken aloud. He cleared his throat at their matching looks of humor and left his study.

.-.

Carlisle lowered his head sadly, Esme stood beside him. They were about to do something that would evidently hurt this man. But he'd volunteered to do this. He had to, as the head of the family.

His hands moved over the ornate container in his hands, before he reached out and rapped lightly on the door.

The haggard, unshaved face of Charlie Swan greeted them.

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Charlie."

Charlie's brown eyes moved down to look at what Carlisle was handing him.

An urn and an envelope.

Bella and Jasper watched from the tree line. Bella had her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes shining with tears. Jasper unconsciously moved to put his an arm around her. Cilly shifted in his other arm.

"It was necessary." Bella said, trying to convince herself. She choked out a cry when Charlie fell forward with a cry after taking the urn and letter. Esme wrapped her arms around him.

Cold vampire skin be damned.

"It could complicate things." Bella continued, "After he grieves, he'll question why there was even such a letter…But I had to. I couldn't just disappear without telling him how much I loved him."

"Carlisle will tell him that you didn't have much hope of recovering."

"I beg him, in the letter, to take care of himself. I don't know if he'll listen."

"Let's hope he does." Jasper said softly, tightening his arm around her.

.-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act V**

.

The car was silent. It had been silent since they left Forks. No one seemed eager to fill the silence with any sounds. Not even the infant that was strapped into a car seat. Beside her sat her mother and Jasper, both on either side of her. They were silent as well. Deciding that it was far more entertaining to stare at her.

She pouted. She stared out the window and grew annoyed. She didn't like the darkness. The sun was prettier, though she'd caught a glimpse of the stars and found them nice.

Ugh, this was boring.

Did they not know that she was still a newborn? She needed some form of entertainment, else she would find someone to decapitate. Or even disembowel.

_Hm…That sounds nice._

The only problem was getting it done without alerting the adults.

Stupid adults. And yes, Jasper and her mother now fell under that category. Her mother mostly by default, since it was because of her touchy newborn emotions that Jasper had decided on giving Cilantro a stern talking to.

Who did he think he was? Telling her she couldn't kill on their road trip. Wasn't that what one did during these things?

She, of course, wouldn't exactly know. She was only a baby. And she had yet to be introduced to the fickleness of this new world.

'_Killing in front of your mother might not end will either. Especially in a populated area.'_

Jasper Whitlock found himself on Cilantro's shit list after that. He should know better.

But he had a point, she understood. Killing during the journey would leave bodies. Bodies on a distinct trail, which would lead directly to them. Wherever the hell they were going. She heard the large one speaking to Jasper about the place.

_Remote_ and _wild_ were words used often during the conversation. Neither words appealed to her. How was she supposed to taste an actual human if there were none where she was going? They weren't going to allow her to feed on the way there. So that meant she'd have her first real human when they got there. Drinking out of a bag was such a bore.

That was what led to her frustration. She needed to feed. The bottles of blood Jasper and her mother were giving her wasn't appealing. It was cold. Cold blood was disgusting.

Of course she could always latch unto that big one's wrist. He looked like he had a lot of venom. She may not have to even drain him entirely. She could always bring him back as one of her own creations. Like his mate. Not like her mother. Her mother was unique. Technically so was his mate.

She had Cilantro's blood coursing through her, therefore she was unique. A new breed. Further up the food chain than regular vampires. But lower down than Cilantro and Her mother. Jasper would fall somewhere in between the regulars and Rosalie.

Cilantro stared at him. She could feel her blood in him, even though it was minimal. If only the fool would drink more from her. Instead of drinking it after it was diffused by her mother's human blood. She would have to be careful though, if she ever offered him more. She could not afford for him to gain more power than he deserved. Not yet. Her mother needed to be more powerful.

Her mama was something special. The first of her kind. More hybrid than vampire. Strong, deadly, beautiful. Her mama was also annoying her with her cooing, but she could ignore that.

The infant wondered absently what she should call her creations.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett's voice cut through the silence.

Jasper resisted a growl, "You know where we're going Emmett."

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean driving isn't a fucking bore."

His words were answered by a sharp slap from a hissing Rosalie, "Language. We have a very receptive child with us. With the way you and Jasper go on with those words she'll be shou—"

"_Fucking_ bore." Cilantro cut her off with a little giggle. Maybe it was boredom indeed, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about their surprise at her level of development. They'd get used to it quicker if she laid all her cards on the table.

Well, maybe not all.

"See? Kid's smart." Emmett said with a broad smile, though he was still rubbing his arm where Rosalie hit him, "That hurt by the way."

"Cry me a river." She said through clinched teeth. Her unease gave Jasper pause. She'd been that way since reawakening. Always on edge, always insatiable. Though he made sure they all fed before leaving.

"Rosalie, you're thi—"

"Don't fucking say it Jasper." Rosalie hissed.

"Hey, you just cussed in front of a baby." Emmett accused, his tone still filled with humor.

Unfortunately that seemed to push Rosalie over the cliff that she was already leaning over. Before anyone could stop her, she was out of the still moving jeep and darting into the trees.

"Shit!"

The jeep was already pulling to the side of the road by the time Jasper rushed out, followed closely by Emmett. Bella moved to follow, only for Cilly's voice to stop her.

"Ma." Cilly sighed with frustration, before pulling the buckle of the car seat loose and sitting up. She pointed to her tummy, "Hungry."

Bella frowned and reached for her, "I know darling. So am I."

Cilly fought her smirk, "Rose hungry too."

Bella blinked and inhaled sharply, "How do you know?"

Cilly smirked again, "I made her."

Bella went still, processing the words and finding every hidden meaning her daughter intended for her to find.

"Your blood changed her, like it changed me."

Cilly nodded, her smirk still in place.

"That made her more…thirsty. For blood."

"Human blood."

Bella gasped, her insides turned, she felt like crying. An overload of emotions swept through her. She felt confusion, devastation for herself, her daughter and now for Rosalie. Rose had never actually killed a human for blood. Only revenge.

But. Now she would want blood, even more so now than when she was a regular vampire. Bella knew the feeling. Though the thirst she felt wasn't intense, it was controllable. With her new found philosophy on the benefits of human blood, she had a hard time convincing herself that animal blood might be better. Therefore, helping Rose with her inner conflict wouldn't be easy.

But there was no denying, human blood was heavenly.

Cilly grinned as if reading her thoughts, "Human taste better."

More than _better_.

Bella let out a sorrowful sound, "Oh honey, you don't know what you've done. Rose…she can't kill humans love. It will kill her. She'll lose her mind."

Cilly frowned, not contemplating such a situation. Until she looked into her mother's mind, who was replaying her time as a human, a conversation she'd shared with Rosalie. The importance the blood placed on the fact that she rarely killed humans for food was…well stupid. They were food.

"Humans food. Not important."

Bella almost choked, she touched Cilantro's cheeks, "They are baby. They are so important."

A flash of images and memories of Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and a black hair girl, Angela, swept through Cilly's mind, her connection to her mother's mind deepened. She saw many things in her mother's mind.

"Useful? Humans useful?" She asked as she saw a glimpse of a history class her mother had attended with the one called Angela.

"Yes baby. Very useful. We cannot see them as only food."

Well, Cilly knew that. Obviously she knew that. Most were food. Some were important. Some were special. She had plans for the special ones.

"Rose don't want to kill special humans."

"She doesn't want to kill any."

Cilly frowned, that wouldn't do. She would have to come to a compromise with her underlings.

"Bad humans are food."

Bella's eyes sparked a bit, the sorrowful hint almost diminished, "Yes."

Cilly smiled and glanced to the forest where Rose, Jasper and Emmett and disappeared to, "I'll find Rosalie."

With that said, she zoomed out of the jeep. Bella barely managed a gasp at the speed, but a millisecond later she was on her daughter's tail.

.

Too much. Can't. Hungry.

Rosalie heaved as she ran, not out of overexertion but due to an emotional overload that had her reminiscing about her newborn days. This was different. She thought waking up as a newborn was disorienting. No, this was definitely different.

She felt everything. She felt like she could taste everything, see everything. Like she could touch the universe and dance in a supernova.

She felt alive. Alive in the truest since of the word. Waking up as a vampire for the first time without a heartbeat had reminded her that she was dead. But now, she felt the soft, almost nonexistent beating in her chest. It wasn't her heart. It was something else. Something alive in her.

It was obvious something had changed in her when she'd reawaken after Cilly had drank from her. She shivered at the thought. The long sleep she fell in after was just as perplexing as her first change. It felt like an eternity. She heard nothing, felt nothing. In a sense of the word, she was dead. Though she wasn't.

Then the smooth, warm liquid was trickling down her throat. A taste she couldn't describe filled her. Then ignited an inferno in her. But it was one of the most pleasant things she'd ever experienced. It was like, waking from one of the most restful slumber she'd ever experienced.

Incomparable. Invigorating.

And it made it all the more pleasurable when the first scent that overwhelmed her was the one of the man she'd loved for almost a century. Yet, his scent was different, his touch felt different. Softer somehow. Fragile.

A series of unexplainable events followed. Bella and Edward's baby wasn't a baby anymore. She'd given her blood, woken her from the dead practically. Edward was still an ass. Bella was done with said ass.

Renesmee. **No,** Cilantro. Cilly. The marvelous little creature. Though Rosalie wasn't delusional, she knew what the child was capable of. She knew exactly what she could do. One of the first of her kind. A creature capable of consuming vampire venom.

Something that could turn the world to ash with just a smile. Rosalie sensed the power in the small thing. She could see in Jasper's eyes, he saw it too.

Then there was Bella. Definitely not a _standard_ vampire. Her cat-like eyes alone told her that. Yet, no one explained the phenomenon. Carlisle tried. But he was out of his depth. She thought she'd seen it all.

Then Emmett mentioned her own eyes.

That child was a miracle. It was the only explanation. How was it possible for her to regain her human eyes? Though she had to admit that there was an otherworldliness in the sparkling blue-green color. Something that promised heaven and hell.

She felt dangerous. More dangerous than she felt as a vampire. She didn't think she could call herself one anymore.

The thirst hit her again, this time drawing a growl out of her. She knew what her insatiable inner demon wanted.

Human blood.

She waited for the regret. Nothing came. Great, now she was a monster and apathetic to that fact.

Wasn't that basically the definition of 'psychopath'?

A scent caught her.

_Of fucking course._ She cussed. Of course fate would continue to throw her for a loop by serving her humans on a platter.

Before she could stop herself she was running in the direction of the scents.

She came to a standstill.

Humans. So many of them. Clustered together in small groups. The scent of alcohol, hormones and blood. Glorious blood.

The scent of sweat. Teenagers. Great. A rave in the middle of the night. Filled with teenagers either drinking to their heart's content or grinding on one another.

She walked into the clearing, blending into the crowd easily. Eyes drew to her. She couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. Humans, forever predictable.

They stared as she swayed her hips making her way over to the large bonfire in the middle of the clearing. She found herself standing beside a girl, who seemed out of place in the crowd. She seemed uncomfortable, looking around with slightly frantic eyes.

She noticed Rosalie staring, blushed and looked away quickly. Rose smiled and cocked her head to the side before decided to speak, "Hi I'm…Kate."

The girl stiffened, before offering a small smile, "Clark."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at the blonde girl, who shrugged.

"Parents wanted a boy."

"It's unique. How come you're…?" She stopped herself, not wanting to pry. After all she was here to eat, not socialize.

"On my lonesome?" Clark asked with a chuckle. She jerked her chin over to a group of friends, "Stupid brother brought me here and dumped me for his groupies."

"Isn't your thing?" Rosalie asked, deciding she wouldn't eat this one.

Clark glanced at her and shrugged, "Not with this crowd. So, never seen you about town? New?"

Rose shrugged, "In a sense. Just travelling, figured I'd check out the local cuisine…and entertainment."

Clark nodded absently, "Lots of entertainment here."

Rose followed her gaze and couldn't help the crinkle of her nose when she saw a pair of teens going at it as if no one was present. Some other teens laughed and filmed the scene on their phones.

"Oh wow. Alert, sex on legs. Two to be exact." Clark's words brought Rose back to her. Again she followed her gaze and found Jasper and Emmett standing were she'd just entered from the trees.

"Shit."

Clark glanced at her, "Friends or foes?"

"Uh."

"Either way, I can get you out of here if you want."

"It's okay. They're just killing buzz."

"Offer still stands." Clark grinned at Rose, who smiled back. No, she couldn't kill this one.

"Sorry to cut this short."

"Fuck off Jasper." Rosalie growled lowly, Clark's eyes widened at the sound but didn't comment.

"We have to go." Jasper ignored her.

Emmett didn't seem to agree, he was looking around the clearing with a big grin on his face, "This is epic. Can't we stay for a bit?"

"Bella and Cilly are waiting for us." Jasper argued.

"Who brings a baby to a rager in the woods?" Clark scoffed. Jasper groaned, afraid to turn around.

.

"Um…so, is that your baby Bella?" Clark asked. She had to admit, she wasn't as bored as she was a moment ago. And now that she seemed to have formed her own posse at this stupid thing, she felt more up to socializing.

They were drawing strange looks though. She couldn't blame the other teens. She was amongst a strange group. Though they were very beautiful. Yes, very beautiful, even the guys. Not to mention there was a toddler with them, who seemed way too aware of the situation.

That grin unsettled her.

Bella looked at her, her eyes dilated to a point that it looked pure black, "Yes."

Clark nodded at the short answer, "So you still in school? Wondering how you're managing going to school with a baby."

Bella smiled, "Graduated a while back."

"Oh, you look so young." Clark offered.

"Would you believe, she's also a divorced woman? Hell, she pretty much a MILF."

"Emmett, shut up." Rosalie groaned.

Whatever Emmett was about to say was cut off by the arrival of two teenage boys. One threw his arm around Clark and grinned at the group. The other stood back, ogling Rose and Bella.

"Sis, why don't you introduce your new friends?"

Clark's face took on something akin to a look Rose often pinned on Edward, "Fuck off Bellamy."

"Oh come on. Don't be a bitch. I'm sure they'd love to get to know me."

"We really won't." Jasper deadpanned. The boy cleared his throat uncomfortably, removing his arm from his sister.

Rose elbowed Jasper and sent a sweet smile to the boys, "Ignore him. He isn't a people person."

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

Clark groaned, "That's the line you're choosing? Seriously?"

Cilly grew bored with the conversation, pointed at the one called Bellamy and declared, "Ass."

Jasper coughed loudly and stepped in front of Bella and their mischievous little demon, "We have to go. Cil might get a cold in this weather."

"Didn't think of that before you brought a kid out in the middle of the night?" The boy standing behind Bellamy asked with raised eyebrows.

Cilly growled. How dare he speak to her minions in such a condescending manner?

The boy doubled over, clutching his stomach as a blinding pain hit him.

The group of supernaturals used the distraction to make their escape. But not before Rose gave a slight wave to Clark. An interesting girl. Reminded her of Bella with her lack of self-preservation instinct.

Seriously, who chats up a total stranger at a midnight rager and offers them an escape route.

.

_"On the road again  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way."_

__It was hopeless. There really was no way he could resist any longer. It was inevitable. With a sound of defeat, Jasper gave in to the pressure and started singing along. He could blame Emmett for choosing the song. He could blame Bella for sounding so damn…cute, when she sang it. He could even blame the positive emotions filtering off his little family for influencing him and for making him stupid.

No one would believe him though. It was well known in the Cullen family that Willie Nelson was one of his heroes. That human would forever be legendary to the ex-solider.

They were indeed on the road again. It was nearing morning. Emmett at the driver's wheel, Rose beside him. They'd driven almost halfway across the country with little to no stopping. Only gas stops. Rose's little adventure in the woods had put their schedule off a few hours.

Cilly's happiness was infectious. She was laughing and clapping her hands in time to the song, mangling the words the best she could. It was almost like she was a normal kid, enjoying a road trip. Though, Jasper wasn't sure that kid's her age, or size for that matter, enjoyed road trips.

Bella was holding onto her daughter's hands swaying it from side to side as she too laughed and sang, bringing a smile to Jasper's face.

When she leaned closer to Cilly and whispered, "See darling? Humans have their uses."

Cilly paused as if thinking something over and nodded with a smile, "Useful."

He watched the exchange but said nothing. He would not pry. Bella would explain her words later. Maybe she was trying to teach the little demon some morals. Lord knows the kid could use some.

Cilly's eyes shot to his, an angry look in her eyes. Her eyes flashed green, taking on an animalistic quality. Her hybrid eyes. He'd seen it before. When she fed on the wolf. He nodded, understanding the warning for what it was.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was an underlying fear of the hybrid. He would be stupid not to sense that danger. But his protectiveness and adoration towards the child usually overrode those emotions. He wondered, how was it that he'd come to care so deeply for the child in such a short time.

Cilly's eyes glanced to her mother, who was laughing at something Rose was saying. She smirked. He followed suit. If a child could understand his devotion to that woman already, he wondered if he was that transparent.

Cilly winked and giggled when he reached forward and tickled her side.

"Jah-pur!" She squealed and batted his hand away. Then a grumbling nose came from her stomach. She frowned.

Bella glanced at her, then Jasper, "She's hungry."

"We all are." Rose muttered.

"It's curious, isn't it?" Bella said after a brief silence, "None of us when into a frenzy with all those humans around us last night."

Rose glanced at her through the rear-view mirror, a contemplative look on her face. It was true. She'd walked into the rave with the sole intent of snatching someone and sucking them dry. Yet she found herself socializing instead.

"Maybe it wasn't blood you were hungry for, eh?" Emmett said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Actually." Bella piped up, "I've been having a serious burger craving since we passed that place outside Salt Lake City."

Jasper chuckled, "So, you're hungry for meat then."

Not knowing if that was an innuendo but choosing to ignore it, Bella nodded, "I kinda am."

"Uh. Sorry to break it to ya sis. But you're a vampire now. Eating human food is friggin' horrific." Emmett joked.

"I'm serious." Bella pouted, "I could do with a big, juicy burger." She licked her lips slowly. Jasper bit back a moan at the display, but shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, okay. We'll stop at the next diner we see on the dissolute road then." Emmett chuckled, not at all serious.

.

"Uh…"

"Eloquent as always Emmett."

"Shut the fuck up Jasper. This shit is weird."

Jasper hummed his agreement but punched Emmett in the stomach for good measure. Then his eyes met Bella's as she moaned in pleasure, licking her lips slowly as the sauce from the beef burger dripped down the side of her plump lips.

He groaned lowly and tried to conspicuously adjust himself. Emmett grinned at his debacle. Though he wasn't that far off from Jasper's reaction. Rose was making a similar noise as she chumped down on her own greasy cuisine.

"Oh. My. God. This is so fucking good." Rose moaned out before taking another big bite.

Emmett and Jasper fidgeted in their seat, which was conveniently directly opposite the two very hungry ladies. Cilly sat between them, in her car seat. Her fingers were covered in cheese, ketchup and meat from the chilly cheese fries that sat on the table in front of her. She too was cooing in pleasure from the assault of flavors.

_Blood's still better._ She thought, but there was no denying, she could get used to these new flavors.

Emmett slowly lifted his phone and snapped a few photos of the females attacking the assortment of food in front of them.

The sounds of the women had already brought attention to them from the other diners. Who, unfortunately, were mostly men. Truckers mostly, a few tourists.

The little diner they'd found on the side of the desert road looked out of time, with its sixties décor. Even the single waitress looked like she stepped out of the golden age of fast food era.

The plump middle age woman stepped up with an odd smile, "So, uh, you boys ready to order?"

Rose slammed her now empty hands on the table and stared at the woman with a serious expression, "Do you have any alcohol?"

The waitress, whose name tag said her name was Stan, sputtered and glanced at Cilly, who was ignoring her in favor of her fries.

"Um. The only thing we have is beer. Won't be expecting more until next week."

"We'll take two." Bella piped in with a goofy smile on her face.

Stan nodded and walked away quickly. Kids and their weird contacts these days.

"Carlisle'll be excited to hear about this." Emmett commented.

"Don't tell him." Jasper and Bella said almost immediately.

"What?"

"At least not yet. Let's figure this thing out on our own first. Keep this on a need to know basis." Jasper explained.

Emmett stared at him thoughtfully, "You don't want Edward finding out about this."

"I don't want anyone but us five knowing about this."

Stan returned and before she could set the two mugs down, Rose and Bella grabbed them and drank deeply.

They paused. Everyone seemed to pause as well. Then Rose made a throaty moan before draining the mug of its contents.

"More."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:**_ Dark themes ahead. If you are triggered by mentions of murder, implied rape and Pedophilia and everything that is wrong with some humans, you should not read any paragraphs marked…you know what. Skip this chapter entirely. You might wanna consider skipping the story entirely._

_THIS IS A VERY DARK FIC. Though it does contain light humor in most cases, there will always be the underlying dark drama action going. _

**.Act VI.**

-.-

**Some Months Later**

-.-

"They aren't here Alice." He growled into the cellphone.

She rolled her eyes at his pitiful growl, "And how is that my fault Edward?"

"You said they'd be here!" He shouted, kicking an old coffee table into a wall.

"No." She said in a fake simpering tone, "I said Jasper's clever enough to make us think he's somewhere he isn't." _And you're stupid enough to fall for such a simple trick._ She added mentally, thankful for the distance between them.

Another growl transferred through the cellphone. It didn't help to make it any more ridiculous. Honestly, how a vampire could be so simpleminded was beyond her. The fool had been running around trying to track Jasper and the others since they'd left Forks months ago.

His first stop had been one of Esme's more secluded houses in Wyoming. Why he thought Jasper would even go to one of Carlisle and Esme's properties was beyond her. Jasper, like most of the Cullen 'kids' had assets of his own to fall back on.

Edward was the only one who played fulltime Cullen 'heir' and didn't bother himself with finding his own money. While Carlisle did initially help them all financially, they'd branched off on their own. Mostly through investments.

Edward was different, in that he preferred to play in daddy's money. Sure, he had a doctorate or two and was musically gifted, but he didn't do much with those skills to draw in some finances. After all, he was the smartest of them all because of his ability. Fool.

And that was want set him apart from them all. His ability made him compliant. He was set in his ways and didn't like anyone disagreeing with him.

That was the reason she'd distanced herself from him a few months back. While he wallowed in self-pity over Bella leaving with their child, she didn't bother with it. When Tanya and Kate offered their services to help her get over the situation with Jasper, she accepted.

It was perhaps a lapse in character, a few lapses, but she wouldn't beat herself up over it. Being her own crystal ball let her know that she and Jasper would never get back together.

It still hurt to think on the subject, which meant another visit to Kate or Tanya.

"Did you hear me Alice?"

"No I didn't. My perfect vampire brain shut down for a moment so I didn't get the chance to hear all about your basic bitch problems."

He went silent.

"Sarcasm Edward. To answer your repetitive questions. No, I do not know where they are. Nor do I care. Good Bye." She ended the call and started dialing.

After a few rings someone answered, "Alice, how are you?"

"I'm great Carlisle. Mind telling me why you let Edward off his leash again?"

"Alice I know you are mourning the loss of Jasper, but you mustn't speak this way about your brother."

"Save the reprimand for someone who gives a shit. And for your information, I'm not mourning. I'm celebrating my liberation from that burden."

"Alice, you're coping with this separation all wrong."

"Carlisle, what part of I want nothing more to do with that…that monster don't you understand?"

She heard him sigh, much like Edward, it grated on her nerves.

"Jasper is not a monster. He's just lost his way. The prodigal son will return."

She almost cracked her phone, "Enough of your sanctimonious bullshit Carlisle. Do you know where they are? You might want to at least give them a heads up about Edward."

"He loves her. And he shouldn't give up on that."

"You're missing the point Carlisle. She clearly doesn't love him anymore. So much for the miracle of vampire mating, eh? Well, I passed on my message. Let it be known that I don't owe that asshole Jasper anything. I'm done warning them with no thanks." She ended the call for a second time, not caring for another one of this bile-inducing speeches on true love.

She thought she had true love. Turns out, she was just one of those deluded positive thinkers. What went wrong?

Bella gave birth to a demon.

.-.

It was a bright day in Delta, Utah. The Small Park was alive with family milling about. She was sitting on a swing, kicking her legs out methodically, every 15.4 seconds. Her new friend sat on the swing beside her.

The young human swinging beside her giggled happily, her little legs pushing with all its might to propel her into the air. This little creature held so much happiness it was almost contagious. Other humans stood not too far away. Parents or relatives to the younger humans.

A tall human watched her silently. She felt eyes, she felt his desire. She heard his twisted thoughts already seeking pleasure at her destruction. He wanted her innocence. He wanted to feel her soft skin, he wanted to cut into her.

He had found his newest doll.

She smiled as she felt his conviction to follow through with his plan. She would enjoy this greatly.

The small human beside her spoke, "I'm Ella. I'm six. I'm the brightest in my class."

Cilly smiled at the enthusiasm. What a delicate little creature. Her own delight was dampened at the depraved human's new thoughts.

He too had heard Ella's declaration and that had drew his interest towards the chubby little human. His thoughts were now absorbed in her. He found he liked her light brown skin, long black hair, and large brown eyes.

A new delicacy.

The little hybrid's patience was wearing thin. How dare this filth look upon her human? It was foolish to take ownership of the small being, but little Ella had a future before her that would send the strongest human quaking.

Cilantro would need a political mind like this young one's if she was going to take control of the supernatural world. She had to build her forces now, make certain her soldiers were all completely loyal.

She would not be able to convince the older humans or supernatural in the infantile state she was in. Comparing herself to the human children, she would estimate she looked no older than eight human years.

"What's your name?" Little Ella asked.

"Cilantro Alucard Swan-Whitlock." She grinned mentally, reminiscing on the first months with her family.

Ella grinned, "Nice, strong name. That's what daddy tells me every time the other kid's tease me about it. My name is Eloise Varuni Mangal."

"Eloise is a strong name. You shall defeat many enemies with such a name." Cilantro said seriously.

Ella frowned, but it was soon replaced by laughter, "That's awesome!"

Cilly kept her eyes fully on Little Ella, "Eloise, do you see that man standing by the slides, with the boy in the T-Shirt with strange turtles on them?"

Ella looked over and squinted, then giggled, "Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles."

Cilly's lips twitched, "The very same. He is a dangerous man Eloise. He will hurt you if he gets the chance. You must go to your parents now and demand you return home."

"He's a bad man?" Ella asked with a whimper. Cilly found herself standing beside the smaller (in size) child, she lightly touched her shoulders and released a dose calm into the human.

"You shall be safe Little Ella. I shall destroy this foul being. But I leave this with you as a sign of Friendship." Cilly removed a leather band from her wrist and placed it into Ella's hand.

For a brief moment a vision broadcasted across her mind's eye and she smiled, her hand still clasping Ella's. Little Ella's eyes widened and then she too smiled, far happier than Cilly's.

"I'm going to be pretty."

Cilly nodded firmly, "You shall. Now run along."

With the leather band now clutched tightly in her small hands, Ella lunged herself onto Cilly and hugged her. Cilly patted her head with a tight smile, "Your mother and father are waiting. And look forward to a younger brother next year. He shall be a rumbustious one. But a mighty warrior nonetheless."

"I'm gonna be a big sister? YES!" She squeezed Cilly one last time, before running to her parents.

Cilly watched her go with a smirk. If she knew how much like her biological father she looked in that moment, she would kill the narrator for voicing such a ludicrous opinion

She heard Ella's parents ask about their daughter's new friend, and showing some of the mastermind qualities she would glorify in the future, Ella gave them a vague answer.

"Some big girl with a wild imagination."

Her mother laughed, "Oh, and you don't have one yourself."

Ella pouted, "My imagination is not wild. It is quite realistic! And I'm gonna prove that Middle Earth, Narnia and Hogwarts can exist. In other dimensions at least."

Her father looked to her mother and smirked, "Told you reading Brian Greene (1) to her as bedtime stories wasn't a good idea."

"Well excuse me for wanting our daughter to follow in my footsteps."

"We can't all be Physicists dear."

"I don't want to be a Physicist. I want to reshape a dark and broken society into something magnanimous."

"Um."

Cilly grin broadened as the conversation carried on.

The sky had darkened slightly. She could feel the rains coming. It was as if the universe was preparing the battlefield for her. She felt the pedophilic human's anger spike as Ella and her parents left the park. But then his eyes moved back to her.

She was alone now, ensuring that the other human children stayed far from her with a little empathic manipulation. The same couldn't be said for the human and his son. She saw his plan in his mind, a plan that had seen several successes in the past.

He used his loyal son to lure the children in, but only he partook in the feast. He made the boy watch, conditioning him to such a life. He felt his son needed to be pushed. He was wrong. His son's mind had already been warped by the things he'd seen his father do. His lust to partake in one of his father's ritual already pushing him to insanity.

Could he be molded, was what Cilly wondered. He had a bloodlust she could appreciate, but his targets were worrying. Maybe she just needed to redirect his savagery to more suitable beings, not children.

The boy was loyal to his father, which would cause a problem. She looked to his future and felt some disappointment. No, he would not follow her ways. He would remain loyal. But what to do?

She would not kill him. He was far too young for such actions. She did not kill children. It was a silent promise to her mother and Jasper.

A sadness swept over her. She missed them. Why hadn't they found her yet? Hide and Seek was no fun if the hunters were incompetent. It was not a difficult decision to leave them. They were controlling. But that was expected she later realized, they were her parents and wanted to shelter her like most parents did.

But they were stifling her. And she was stifling them. They needed time alone to grow closer. They needed to be stronger if they were to find their place in her new world. They were too blinded by indecision and vampire pheromones to do anything productive. The sooner they, as Emmett would say, 'bumped fuzzies', the sooner she could allow them to find her.

It was a simple thing really and she found herself agreeing with the large vampire, no matter how candid he was on the matter. Or how completely unorthodox the concept of intercourse seemed to her at present.

Being able to see the future she knew, eventually her own sexuality would help make her into a powerful hybrid, it would be earth scattering, almost literally. But she was merely a few months old, almost a year. There was time yet for that.

"Hello."

Right now she had a human to dispose of.

-.-

She didn't realize the flaw in her plan until she found herself sitting in the small cage in the human man's basement. There were other human children here, five of them. All of them look decimated, starving. She saw their thoughts. They thirsted for death.

The human man had succeeded in breaking most of the children. But the one that stood out to her. Oh the glorious feeling of conviction and desire to destroy were burning hot within him.

He'd had been in the 'Dollhouse' for a while. He was _The Doll maker's _oldest doll, no older than twelve. Thirteen or older were too much trouble for the one true Doll maker.

Really, the human needed a new marketing strategy.

The Doll maker, the Dollhouse, his Dolls. Cilly was not impressed.

She focused on the deviant boy's mind. His name was once Jack, he remembered because someone called him Jack-O-Lantern, he remember an older boy. His brother, maybe. The boy's memories were in shambles, she'd have to work hard on this one.

The Doll maker had refused to dispose of Jack because of how difficult it was to break him. He was now convinced little _Nathaniel_ was his entirely.

Deluded bastard.

Though, maybe she should thank him. He had unintentionally led her to another worthy human in a single day. Jack was damaged but not unrepairable, like the Doll marker's son.

"Why am I here? Why is he doing this?" She whimpered. Jack would respond with sympathy.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just do as he says." The older boy said with a shiver. Great advice.

She felt _him_ enter the dark room, his son trailing behind him with chains in his arms.

"Ring around the roses…pocket full of…"

Cilly rolled her eyes at his singing. He was in front of her cage now. His son scurried forward and opened the cage, then reached in and grabbed hold of her arm. If he noticed the odd feel of her skin, he did not comment. She didn't expect him to notice it though. She was after all essentially human and she did a good job at pretending to be one.

She let the boy pull her towards a heavily locked door, which his father had already unlocked and was stepping inside.

She felt the dread from the other children and let it affect her enough to play the part of a scared child.

"Sit my dear." The man said, gesturing towards the silk covered bed. The door behind her slammed shut.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy standing in a corner, chains still in hand.

Looking back towards the man, she let her annoyance show, "I'd rather not. You see, I've had a rather tedious month. I've been looking for a good hunt for a while and you stepped up and offered your services. So I'd rather not dillydaddle."

The man laughed darkly and stood, she noticed the whip in his hand, "An eloquent little doll. I will enjoy you greatly."

He stalked towards her and she grinned, feeling her eyes shift into its primal state. The man's reaction was typical. Like most of the humans she'd hunted, there was shock, confusion and glorious fear. She would never get bored with that particular emotional cocktail.

Her small body flew towards him, sending them both flying backwards. She let out a little cackle and the sound of bone breaking and his scream. He was on his back, his limbs sprawled awkwardly. A few off his ribs were already broken.

"SI—MON! Kill—" The man choked, blood spewing from his lips.

Cilly slapped him, "SHUT UP! I hate when people talk during meals. Now." She leaned over him and pressed her hands against his chest, "I like drinking from the source."

She heard a scream of agony as she tore his chest open. With a gluttonous slurp she descended on her meal. It didn't last as long as she'd hoped.

A sudden stinging in her back made her grunt and straighten awkwardly.

"You shot me you little sh—"

He fired again. And Again. But missed the last time. She was in front of him, a hand blurred forward and the gun was knocked across the room.

The boy, Simon, was taller than her, he was already a teenager. A serial killer at barely thirteen, but she had no place to judge.

He stared with wide eyes and backed away when he saw her wounds heal almost instantly.

"Run." She growled lowly. She made the promise to not kill children.

_'But he's a teenager. He doesn't count. NO! I'll gave him this chance. He'll be a worthy opponent in the future.'_

"Be sure, I will find you though." She grinned and let him fumble his way out of the room and eventually out of the house.

With another growl she stalked over to the sheets to wipe herself clean. It didn't help. There was still a thin layer of blood smeared on her face.

_'Silk does not work with blood.'_

With a new bounce in her step, she walked back into the _Dollhouse_ and smiled at the confused but frightened children. A few were crying.

Without much preamble, she buzzed across the room, snapping the locks off the cages with ease.

"You're safe to come out." She announced, fully aware of her glowing animalistic green eyes, "He's dead and you're free."

One of the younger one's let out a scream and bolted out of his cage and charge her, "YOU KILLED DADDY!"

She let the small human pound on her, but kept her eyes on Jack as he tentatively entered the room. He edged closer to the body of the monster that had taken his life from him. With a scream of pure rage, Jack staggered towards the fallen hand gun then aimed it at the monster and fired the remaining bullets into the already dead man.

He was crying, which made Cilly uncomfortable. The other children were crying. With a huff, she sent lethargy to the four younger ones, putting them to sleep and moved into the room, where Jack had fallen to the ground, still crying.

She watched him with a blank face, "Stop crying. He's dead. If you don't want to join him, you'll help me with the others. I can't stand crying children."

Jack's blue eyes snapped up to stare at her. He flinched at the unnaturalness of her eyes, "I'm dreaming. This can't be real. I'm going to wake up and see him over me."

"Then you are dreaming. Now get up and help me make this into less of a nightmare."

-.-

**OMAKE**

-.-

"CILLY! NO!"

'How did they get here?' Jasper wondered with a pained expression, 'What was the defining moment that led them to this particular clusterfuck?'

Oh. Right. Emmett was an idiot.

_'Have another cheeseburger Bells. Look Rose. Barbeque wings. Don't they look yummy?'_

Fucking Emmett and his fucking mouth.

"Ma hurt!" Cilly complained, wiggling in Jasper's arm as he tried to keep her from entering the room of Doom. It was too late for Bella and Rose. A small part of him felt pity for the two women, but then he recalled his warning to them.

He'd been cautious over their newfound diet and warned that too much too soon was only a Fool's gain. But did they listen. No, they did not.

They listened to Emmett's advice and practically swallowed everything Stan the waitress brought them. He couldn't blame the human, she'd warned them too.

He glanced at Cilly and found himself curious again, "Why aren't you in pain?"

Cilly grinned and shrugged, something that still unsettled him. Before he could comment on his little demon's amusement, another thundering sound of terror was heard.

The diner fell silent. It was evening already, but the place still had several customers grabbing a cheap dinner.

"FUCK!" he heard Rose scream and something break.

His eyes widened.

Stan gasped and moved towards the diner washroom, only to find her way blocked by the muscle-bound hunk that came in with the models and the scary little girl. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. Another thundering sound that couldn't be described by words made him cringe.

He pulled out two more hundreds and handed it to her, bowing his head slightly in apology, "Sorry 'bout this. Just give them a minute."

"Or five." Jasper commented when he heard Bella cuss. He thanked every deity he knew off that the humans seemed somewhat unaware of the situation in the ladies room.

Though now that the smell was beginning to pollute the air in the diner, it wouldn't take long for the humans to figure out what was happening. Cilly coughed at the scent, then giggled when she saw Jasper and Emmett's expressions.

"Should we get them some water?" Emmett asked uncertainly, "To help with the flow…"

Jasper growled lowly at him, "Do you wanna go in there and give it to them?"

"What? I'm not going in there? It stinks all the way out here."

"It was your suggestion and I have little miss Giggle-bot here."

Cilly frowned at the term. Her eyebrows furrowed in focus, "Giggle-butt. Mama, giggle-butt."

Emmett let out his trademark cackle and slapped his knee, "Yup. She's definitely a _Giggle-butt._"

"Emmett." Jasper hissed in warning, just as he heard the flushing of toilets.

The diner fell silent as Bella and Rose stepped out from the washroom and strolled out of the small establishment. All eyes followed them. A few noses where covered and no less than three humans looked ready to belch the bile by-product.

Stan tried to cover a cough. The two remaining vampires and hybrid looked to her. She narrowed her eyes and opened her empty palms.

Emmett sighed and nodded as he pulled out a few more hundreds and handed them to her. Stan didn't hide her surprise.

_'Who the hell carries that many hundreds in their wallet?'_

There was no answer for her, as the strange duo and half pint left the quiet, slightly smelly diner.

.

(1) Brian Greene is an American theoretical physicist and string theorist and author of several books on String Theory.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

\- **ACT VII**-

.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy whimpered. He felt the urge to run from the girl, but the sudden need to stay with her was far more overwhelming.

She chuckled softly drawing him in closer to her, "You're not asking the right questions, Jack. Come on, I know you're clever."

He went silent for several seconds before asking another question, "_Why_ are you taking me?"

"Much better." She smiled proudly, "But still not quite what I'd prefer you ask me. Where or why I'm taking you isn't important. It's what I plan to do with you, now that's an astronomically more compelling subject. But don't ask me that yet. The time isn't right."

"What happened to the others?"

"They've already been taking by the humans. They'll overcome their ordeal with little scars and live fulfilling lives. Believe me, I know."

He believed her. It wasn't blind faith in the girl who'd saved him though.

It was the manner about her and how confidently she spoke. He focused on the way she said human. Even seeing the strange morphing of her eyes or her brutally killing the Monster, he still wasn't sure what to make of her.

No more words were exchanged. His eyes wandered, taking in the quiet street, the dark atmosphere of a city night. A fog of despair hung in the cold night air. The buildings looked worn. The sound of sirens in the distance and someone crying in an alleyway they just passed.

It was a hopeless scene. But all Jack felt was hope. The girl's arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders, the heat of her body helping to keep him warm but yet he shivered slightly. Even with the new cloths he was wearing he still felt the cold in the air.

He'd gotten used to that, in the Dollhouse. All he felt was cold in that place. An unbearable cold that never let up. But the cold was already a passing memory.

_She _saved him. She killed the monster and she took him away. He remembered a story told to him, of a princess being rescued from the monster's clutches by a mighty prince. This felt the same. It didn't matter that he wasn't a princess. What mattered was he would never see that house or the monster again.

They'd both been burnt to the ground. He smiled at the memory.

After getting the others out of the house, he and his Savior had _pillaged_ the house. They took every valuable item they could carry—money, cloths, jewelry, food. The girl loaded everything up in a large suitcase and had him help her drag it out the house.

But then she led him back inside. Back into the Dollhouse, where the Dollmaker laid, dead. She doused him in gasoline and handed a box of matches to Jack. She let him watch the body burn for a minute before hurrying him out of the house.

They didn't stay to see the entire house burn, but the little he saw was enough.

"I know you like fire. That's partly why I chose you." The girl's voice interrupted his thoughts, "And my name is Cilantro."

.

.

"She was here, Jasper." Bella said tiredly, "We missed her by days."

They stood a mile or so away from where a house was burned to the ground. Police had received an anonymous tip about the location of some missing children and immediately went to investigate. They found the children asleep on a trail that lead them directly to the house in flames.

They couldn't save the house or much of the evidence, but they did find the remains of the man who owned the place. The story was all over the news and that's what lead them to the small town.

The story of the maniac who'd kidnapped children and kept them in his basement was all over the news. How he'd died didn't matter in that moment. The children were safe. At least some of them. The police had found the remains of more children buried in the man's meticulous garden.

But that wasn't why they were there.

Following her instincts, Bella demanded they visit the small town. They caught her scent almost immediately when they visited the crime scene. It was obvious she wanted them to know she was there. The scent trail lead directly to a tree, with a very distinct marking on it.

Jasper leaned in closer to the marked tree and growled, "She's teasing us."

Bella scoffed, "You think?" Even through her worry, she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's attempt at humor.

"She could've come up with something more creative." Jasper grumbled slightly, "I mean, a smiley face with fangs? That's kind of rudimentary."

"Yeah, well. Emmett's to blame for her shrewd humor."

Jasper chuckled darkly, remembering the days he'd before Bella's awakening, "I don't think we should place all the blame on Emmett."

"Maybe not." Bella agreed with a sad smile, "I miss her, Jasper."

"I miss her too."

She bit back a sob, "Why did she leave?"

A chime interrupted him from answering. Bella pulled out a cell phone and stared at the screen. Her eyes widened when she read the message.

_Because I had to._

He may not have been able to feel her emotions but her expression of frustration was all he needed. He moved to her side and read the messages alongside her.

_I miss you both too. But I need to do this. I have a purpose. So do you. Find it. I'll see you soon. _

"How does she even know this—Oh. Pyschic. Nevermind." Jasper muttered.

Bella tried to blink away her tears, but there was no way to stop the longing she felt. She brought the phone to her heart and sank to her knees, "I can't do this anymore, Jasper. I can't. Every time we get close, she's two steps ahead."

Jasper immediately sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. Softly, he ran his hand through her hair, gently guiding her head to his chest.

"I need…I need to make sure she'd safe." She choked out between sorrowful moans.

The phone started ringing. There was no pause has Bella answered it.

"Mom." Her voice sounded so different. It was still the same musical tone, but it sounded older.

"Cilly? Oh God. My baby."

"Mother. I'm safe. Stop crying now."

"DON'T YOU DARE—" Bella shouted, frustrated, "—TELL ME TO STOP CRYING! I haven't seen you in over a year, almost two. _TWO._ Have you any idea how heartbreaking that is?"

"You're an immortal supernatural anomaly. Your heart cannot break."

"It was a damn metaphor, you…bad girl."

She heard the laughter over the phone and felt her joy raise almost instantly.

"I promise. You'll see me soon. But you and Jasper need to stop hesitating. You've already grown to love each other. Why you haven't consummated that love is beyond me…And there are rarely things I can't understand."

"How can we—?"

"Don't ask stupid question, Mother. You can very much show that love. You are just too afraid. You're afraid you've fallen in love too quickly. Like you did before. He is not _Edward!_"

Bella didn't reply. She just turned to stare into the now brown eyes of the man she'd grown to love in a matter of months. She truly loved his eyes and would have to thank Cilantro for manipulating him into drinking her blood.

"Good. Continue to stare longing into his eyes. He'll kiss you in a few seconds. I'm hanging up now."

He was smiling smugly at her as he took the phone from her ears and stuck it into her jean back pocket.

Cilantro lied. He didn't kiss her. She kissed him.

.

**Somewhere, about the same time.**

.

Cilly smiled as she placed the phone of the kitchen counter. She'd played her part. It was up to them now to figure the rest out. She hadn't intended to intervene. But she didn't realize the effect her little game of Hide and Seek would have on her mother. It was only after seeing a vision of her mother running from Jasper did she decide to make the call.

Now though, she was regretting her decision. She missed them. The short time she'd spent with them after her birth didn't seem like enough.

No. She had to do this. There was a goal in sight. She would see them again. But for now, she had things to do.

"Eat slower. You'll get sick." She instructed softly, rubbing the child's back as she did.

He nodded and did as she said, "Was that really your mom?"

She smiled at his nervous query, "Yes. I may have unintentionally hurt her when I left. It wasn't something I anticipated."

He looked up at her with his curious brown eyes, "Do you think I had a mother?"

Cilly went still. It was an innocent question that felt so wrong. It reminded her of the hell this child had gone through. She may not have been alive for years, but her ability to feel emotions, read minds and see the future had an effect on her. It was a blessing that she could choose when to hear thoughts.

Jack was a boy who'd been to hell and back, but yet he held a curious innocence about him that made Cilly feel all the more protective.

"Yes. You _did_ have a mother." The confirmation should have made him sad, but she felt his elation. Maybe he didn't fully understand her.

"Do you think she misses me?"

"She missed you very much."

He paused and like a light bulb going on, he understood, "Oh."

She opened her mind to him and felt his sadness seep into her bones. But instead of forcing joy back into him, she let him feel it. She didn't even reprimand him when he pushed his bowl of porridge away.

He let out a pained cry, his eyes already leaking salty tear. She hated the smell of tears, but pushed her distaste away. She took him into her arms and moved over to the sofa. There she let him curl into her lap, his head resting on her shoulders.

She let him cry into her shoulder, soaking up his despair as best she could. Softly, she rubbed his soft hair and hummed a tune her mother had been fond of.

A week ago, she had brought him to her temporary abode, an old unused cabin—two towns way from where she'd found him. She knew it would be difficult, bringing him along. But she did anyways. He had nothing to go back to.

She'd tried to find as much information as she could about him. His mother hadn't survived long after he was abducted. She killed herself on the one year anniversary of his abduction. He had an older teenaged brother, Anthony. The only information she could find on him was that he was in foster care. She'd thought to find him. But that was an empty avenue.

Anthony would be an obstacle if she brought him into Jack's life now.

His father died in service to the country. Anthony would follow in his father's footsteps and join the Army in a few years. He would live a good enough life if he stuck to that path. He would be married with kids by the age of thirty.

That was not a life she wanted for Jack. Jack had a bigger purpose.

The boy continued to cry. His throat had long gone sore, but still he cried loudly.

She let her fingers touch his temple. Then she showed him his mother, smiling brightly with her arms around him. It was an only an illusion, a lie. The lie might not have been the best choice, but she didn't care. She showed him what he needed to see.

His crying subsided to sniffs as the images danced around in his mind. His mother was beautiful, full of life. She was hugging him, laughing at something he said. He looked younger, happier. He could tell the difference between his present self and his past self. He was such a child back then.

Now his eyes were brutally open to the harshness of the world. There was a decision to be made, he thought. He would either continue to cry and be a child. Or he'd become someone grander. Someone who'd purge the world of monsters like the Dollmaker.

With that in mind, he let out one final sniff, sat up and wiped his eyes. When he looked at her, there was a fierce determination blazing in his brown orbs.

Cilly smiled, she'd just witnessed the beginning of the Jack-O-Lantern. His _Genesis_.

.

.

He watched her as she slowly rearranged each flower meticulously. She was worried. She'd been worried ever since Forks. He didn't blame her. He just wished she didn't have that guilty look in her eyes. She blamed herself for their family's disbandment.

It was so like her to take that blame. He knew she was remorseful for trying to convince Bella to stay with Edward. She'd wanted to apologize for her behavior. But Jasper had already taken Bella and her daughter away.

How he wished they'd contacted him. At the very least to say that they were well. He wouldn't deny that the anomaly of Bella's transformation and her daughter were appealing, but he would forfeit his curiosity just to make sure they were safe.

As if sensing his mood, Esme spoke, "It's been three years. Why haven't they contacted us?"

He tried to sound positive, "They must have their hands full with Renesmee." He wasn't about to call the child that atrocious name Jasper decided upon. He was sure Bella had straightened out her brother-in-law's silliness with her daughter's name by now.

Esme nodded absently as she moved to the next vase, "Toddlers are a handful."

"Alice called while you were out in town. She said Edward will be home soon. She's coming back as well." That would cheer her up a bit.

It didn't. She suddenly snarled and threw the vase across the room, "Edward…I should ring that boy's neck!"

He was beside her in an instant, his arms circled around her, trying to stop her from breaking something else, "Esme. Calm down."

"How can I, Carlisle? He's coming back. After his ridiculous little adventure across the world. He's been wasting money chasing after her, when she doesn't even care! She doesn't love him. He should have seen that by now?"

"He loves her, Esme." He said, a bit patronizing.

She bared her teeth at him, "She doesn't love him, Carlisle. What does he think will happen if he finds her? She'll fall all over herself trying to get him back? He wanted to take her away from her daughter. He admitted to you that he wants the child dead. His own damn daughter!"

"We don't know what Renesmee is capable of."

She growled in frustration and pulled away from him, "I need to hunt."

He frowned but nodded. He watched her leave with a heavy heart. His family was falling apart. Unlike Esme, he knew where to put the blame.

Bella.

.

Forks, WA

.

Another bottle. Gulp. Cringe. Gulp. It was his routine for the past five years. Ever since the death of his daughter, Charlie Swan was a broken man.

Every day he felt the pain. The day he'd found out had been easy. At least then he had something to do to keep his mind off everything. He had to help the Cullens (those bastards) plan the service for his daughter. He had to tell her mother she was gone. He didn't get the chance to mourn.

Those days were easy. It was every day after that was misery.

Three miserable years, just him, his pain and alcohol. When he was a cop, he could never understand how people could waste their lives in drugs and alcohol. Now that was all he had to keep some of the pain away. At least when he was unconscious from drinking too much, he didn't feel as hopeless.

He cursed angrily when another bottle of beer seemed to evaporate without giving him any sort of comfort. He reached for another, but stopped short when he heard a sharp knock on the door.

No one came to visit him anymore. Billy had stopped long ago. So did Sue.

It took him a while to get out of his chair, but the insistent knocking pushed him towards the door. He let out an angry sound and pulled the door open.

The curse he'd been building up to, died on his lips when he saw the person standing on the doorstep, grinning madly at him.

No.

_No._

"No." The girl's grin seemed to grow, "I am not your daughter."

He stumbled backwards and she moved forward, entering the house.

The door shut behind her quietly. But to Charlie, it sounded thunderous.

She spoke again, "Hello, Gramps."

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

For clarification: Cilantro is three years old (in the beginning of this chapter) and she is fully grown. She's been away from her mother and Jasper for all those years. She met Jack when she was just approaching two (she looked almost preteen). He was around eleven/twelve…

**Warning: AU concepts and non-canon characters and situations.**

**-Act VIII-**

She heard the door slam loudly, followed by his grumbling. With a smirk she rolled her eyes and gently closed the laptop.

He was in a mood again.

She heard his quiet footsteps head in her direction. A soft thud made her aware of his displeasure. He must have dropped his backpack in the hallway as a form of protest. Again.

With a sigh, she stood and moved quickly to start preparing his after school snack.

Her back was turned away from the doorway, but she still felt him enter the kitchen. She busied herself with preparing a sandwich for him.

"How was school, dear?"

"Fuck off, Cilly."

She laughed loudly and turned with the plated sandwich in her hand. When she caught sight of him though, her good mood disappeared.

She was standing in front of him instantly, her hand slowly moved to his bruised cheek, "Who?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of the plate shattering on the ground but he didn't look up.

He didn't meet her eyes at her snarl, "Jack, answer me!"

With trembling hands he produced a letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I got in a fight." He muttered quietly.

She stood up straight and took the letter, then pointed to the barstool, "Sit."

She read the letter. It was a letter from the principal, demanding to see Jack's guardian. She growled again. Her decision to enroll him in a private school had seemed like a good idea at the time. He was still human after all and he needed an education. As well as exposure to the real world. She couldn't shelter him.

He didn't want to go. He knew he'd be different from the other kids. But for whatever goddamn reason, she thought it could help him along. And since she hadn't seen any visions prompting her to believe it was a bad idea, she sent him off to play with humans his age.

But, now she realized it was a stupid decision.

The letter was short and precise. She needed to go into the school or Jack would face suspension.

"Who do I have to kill?" Cilly asked angrily as she slammed the letter unto the counter, causing the granite to crack slightly.

Jack held back a smile. She glared at him, "Jack…explain."

"Remember that presentation I had to do about my role model? Well, you told me I couldn't write about you…so I chose Malala Yousafzai."

She blinked in surprise, "Why didn't you chose her in the first place?"

If most humans were like Malala Yousafzai, Cilly would have a difficult time convincing herself that they were merely food. She would admit that there were humans that she would never dream of hurting. If anything, she would seek to protect humans like Malala.

But, unfortunately, not all humans deserved sainthood, like Ms. Yousafzai. Cilly had a feeling Jack was about to prove her point, and she didn't need the gift of premonition to decipher that.

"Don't get me wrong, she's awesome. But I have zero personal interaction with her, so I couldn't put as much emotion into my writing, like I could do if I wrote about you. Anyways, the problem started when this fuck-shit of a kid saw the painting of Malala I did and actually called her a terrorist! Like how can you be _that_ stupid?"

Cilly bit her lips to hide her smile and shrugged, "Some humans pass on their bigotry and intolerance to their offspring. And in most cases the offspring won't be able to tell the difference between a misguided opinion and facts until they open their eyes to the real world. Which rarely happens until way pass puberty."

Jack frowned and nodded, agreeing with her words. He may have only been thirteen, but he had Cilantro, who helped him along. He wasn't sure he'd be as smart now if it wasn't for her.

He watched her pull a first aid kit out of a drawer and move to work on his bruised cheek before continuing, "Anyways, so I tried to explain to him, that if he wasn't the perfect human representation of anal seepage, then he would have actually listened to my report on her and know that she's an activist who abhors the Taliban philosophy."

"Don't call their ridiculous belief a philosophy. It makes their _cause_ sound like it has sound proof or backup. When in actuality it goes against many of their Holy Book's teachings."

"Okay." He nodded, accepting her quiet reprimand for what it was, advice.

"So," She asked with a smile, "He didn't take you referring to him as 'anal seepage' well?"

Jack scoffed, "The buffoon didn't even understand the insult. It wasn't until the other kids started laughing and the teacher scolded me for saying that did he realize it was."

"So you two fought in the middle of class?" She asked with interest.

He hissed as she applied an antiseptic to the bruise, "No, he waited 'til after school to corner me with his equally stupid friends. That's why you got a letter from the principal instead of a call."

"What is his name?" Cilantro asked with narrowed eyes.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You can't kill him just for being an idiot."

Her eyebrows quirked in challenge.

He shook his head, "He's still a kid. You said you don't kill kids."

"I can adjust that rule for cowards. He chose to corner you with backup, knowing that you would be alone."

He scoffed, "Oh please, his friends are scared of me. I'm top dog in our mixed martial arts class. And the sound beating I put him through taught him a lesson."

"I feel like I should reprimand you for using violence to get your message across." She smirked and moved to clean up the broken plate and sandwich.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Cilly."

He watched her clean up the mess, but caught sight of the laptop sitting on the dining table, "Uh, is that a new laptop? Bought or stolen?"

She chuckled, "I liberated it from an obnoxious hipster in the coffee shop up the road."

"Did he or she try to flirt with you?" Jack laughed loudly.

She growled, "_He _thought the 'fall from heaven' line could not be punished by death."

"But you didn't kill him. Instead you stole his life another way."

"Precisely, he boosted enough about his wealthy parents, like that should have impressed me. His mind was disgusting."

"Well, you could always still kill him." Jack shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want to move again. We usually move after I kill someone."

"I don't mind the moving now. I haven't made any important friends yet. Most of the kids in school are pretentious, spoilt brats. There is only so much I can take."

"I'll go in to the school tomorrow, to not raise alarm with your sudden disappearance. I can act the part of the upset guardian and unroll you tomorrow, then I'll break in and wipe their server later tomorrow night."

"You make it sound easy."

"It won't be. They'll make a fuss about tuition refund. But I think I can convince them to not make too much of a stink." Her smile made Jack feel slightly worried for the School's administration. But only slightly.

"You signed the contract _Ms_. Cullen. There is a no refund policy—"

"After six months. He's only been in this school for four." She was already in a cross mood. Why did she use that atrocious last name?

Oh, right. She was having one of her 'humorous' episodes. She didn't like the school administration when she first met them and the principal's tone when speaking to her was just adding to that.

The principal frowned at her, not expecting the _young_ woman to have read the entire contract, "Clause XI stipulates—"

Cilantro interrupted her. Her lips curled in displeasure, "That should the student be found breaking any rules or behaving in a manner unbecoming to the image of the school, the refund clause will be null. The problem is, my brother never broke any rules. He was attacked by another student. He defended himself. We can sit here discussing pointless legal jargons all day _Mrs. _Fredericks. But we both know I'm well within my right to demand that seventy percent refund. You really don't want to upset me, Mrs. Fredericks. Imagine how the media will react to a private school trying to swindle a struggling girl out of money. Especially one who's trying to give her younger brother a good life."

"I don't take kindly to blackmail!" the principal declared angrily.

Cilantro grinned and stepped closer to the desk blocking her from the human. It would be so easy to leap towards the woman and rip her throat out, "Blackmail? Oh dear. I'm truly sorry for giving you that impression, Principal Fredericks. I was merely pointing out how devastating such news would be for your administration."

The woman stood, her angry expression still in place.

Cilly spoke before she could, "Are you a religious woman, Mrs. Frederick?" she glanced at the crucifix attached to the wall behind the woman."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"What would Jesus think of your current behavior? _Render unto Caesar the things that are Caesar's._ Jesus said that. Did you know?" Cilly couldn't help her sarcasm.

"Of course I know that. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Then give me my fucking money, bitch." Cilly stepped closer to the woman, she could almost feel the blood flowing in her views, and she could hear the pulsating rhythm of the human's heart. The scent of adrenaline coursing through her system made for a delectable meal.

She held in her thirst. It wouldn't do for the human to suddenly end up dead. At least not yet.

The human was afraid now. It could be due to Cilly's natural talent of intimation or the extra jolt of fear Cilly forced unto her. Either way, it was a delicious scene.

"The school board will make it difficult…" The woman finally stammered out, taking a large step away from Cilly.

"Then you better be very convincing. Or, I could always have a talk with them."

"No! That won't be necessary. You can take your brother home. We'll be in contact with you."

"You have until the end of the week."

With a deceptively innocent smile, Cilantro wished the woman a good day and left the office.

Jack really wanted to roll his eyes at his _sister's _approach. Of course she would choose when the hallways were packed, to descend on the unsuspecting human teenagers. He knew, if she could walk in slow motion and get away with it, she'd do so. Hell, she'd even have background music if she could.

Though, he'd have to admit, that watching the crowd part like the red sea for her was an excellent cinematic effect. He'd have to ask her how she did it.

Either way, her approach was noteworthy. Her smirk only made the whole thing seem ridiculous though. She truly loved drama.

The teenagers seemed to play their part well too. They moved out of her way fluidly and gaped at the obnoxiously beautiful girl glide down the hall, straight to him.

He rolled his eyes when she flounced up to him, a pleased smile on her face.

"What song were you imagining to make that seem acceptable to you?" he asked, exasperated.

She grinned, "Never going to tell."

He nodded, "Diplo – Revolution. Of course. How did it go?"

"Get your stuff. We're leaving."

"That easy? You were in her office all morning."

"She was trying to make things difficult. I convinced her to see things my way."

His brows furrowed, "You know you could have just _made_ her do what you wanted in less than an hour, right?"

"I'm aware. But that wouldn't be fun."

"You've been bored." He smiled.

"Restless." She corrected, "Hurry and get your stuff. I don't like how teenagers smell."

He laughed loudly, taking note of how the other students were trying to hear their conversation. Cilly was probably influencing them somehow to keep them away from hearing distance.

"I'm going to do myself a favor and not ask how they smell. Knowing you, you'll say something like sweat and naivety."

"Essentially." She laughed and started marching away from him, "Hurry along, brother. We have things to do."

He watched her walked away, with a bounce in her step, and shook his head.

She was pushing a designer sunglasses up her nose when he entered the tinted black SUV. It was probably one of the only things they'd actually bought. Sure it was with stolen money, but semantics.

"So, what's the plan now?" He asked, with undisguised excitement as she drove out of the school compound.

"No more high school. At least not until after you've been changed and we can attend together."

"Why the hell would you want to go to high school?" He asked in horror.

She smirked at him, "I had a lovely vision the other day. It featured us as new students. The best thing about it was it also featured some _people_ I know, attending that school."

"Oh God." He mumbled, "How I pity them."

"That's a long time from now though. You have at least three more years before I can change you. And there are other things we need to accomplish before."

"THREE? I'm almost fourteen now."

"That's the safest time to do it, Jack. We don't know exactly how my blood affects pure humans yet. I'm still trying to find answers to why it affects my mother so differently compared to vampires. I don't want to risk your life until I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Didn't you read something about someone like you in Brazil? Maybe you'll find some answers there."

She glanced at him with a smile.

His eyes brightened, "We're going to Brazil aren't we?"

"As soon as we get our money back from the school. So by this time next week we'll be in Brazil."

"Do you even know where to look?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a mind reading, empathic, fortune telling hybrid. What do you think?"

**Amazon rainforest, Brazil**

His muscle burned, his heart felt like it wanted to rip itself out of his chest, but he didn't stop.

'_Stay in the hut_.' She said, '_You'll be safer here_.' She lied.

Of all the times she could up and leave him, it was in a foreign country where he barely knew the language and in a fucking forest. Sometimes we wondered if she was as smart as she claimed to be.

He would admit that he was safe in the hut, but like every boy his age, he wanted to explore. And explore he did, until he found himself lost in a goddamn endless forest.

"Way to go, Jack." He grumbled to himself.

He wanted to explore. He did, so much that he discovered the local wildlife. Rather, they discovered him.

So here he was, running through a rainforest, away from a fucking monkey. He honestly didn't mean to hit the monkey with that broken tree branch. He was just frustrated and threw the closest thing by him. But the monkey and his friends didn't know that, now did they.

He made the mistake of looking over his shoulders and paid the price by tumbling over multiple times.

Too tired to do anything else, he rolled over with a groan, "This is the end." He mumbled.

He could hear the sound of the monkeys in the trees above. He looked to the canopy and sighed. It was a beautiful scene to die in. Though, death by Capuchin monkeys would kind of kill whatever legacy he could have passed on.

"Humano…"

The voice of an angel, was the first thought that came to mind at the voice. But then the panic set in, there were only a handful of people in this area, and not many of them would have such a musical voice.

He scrambled to his feet and felt his heart jump to his throat. His suspicion proved right when his brown eyes clashed with the red eyes of the tall female vampire standing a few meters away from him.

It was then that he noticed the sudden silence of the forest.

Another joined them, she was just as tall, just as beautiful, and just as goddamn scary.

"Menino."

"Por que é um menino humano aqui?" the first one asked, curiously.

He knew enough Portuguese to at least understand that. Another one seemed to fall from the heavens, he knew he was fucked.

"I'm lost." His voice cracked. He didn't need to pretend that he was afraid. He also didn't want them to know he understood them, "Can you help me, please?"

The second one smiled and moved closer, "We can."

"Zafrina." The first one cautioned, "Do not harm him."

"Ele é humano, Kachiri." Zafrina said a little impatiently, "_We cannot leave him alive_."

"You most definitely can." Another voice joined the conversation, making Jack exhale in relief.

Suddenly, Cilly was standing in front of him, her posture stiff but ready to defend. He saw another move to stand beside Cilly, a tall tan man, whose ass was hanging out of the loincloth he wore.

He tried not to take note of the tousled appearance of Cilly or the new man's hair.

"What is this?" Kachiri stepped forward, "What are you? You smell of vampires."

"Oh, now that's the question isn't it? What are we?" Cilly said, her teasing tone making Jack want to hit her.

"You will not harm the human." The man spoke, his voice deep and earthy.

"You cannot stop us." Zafrina proclaimed easily.

Cilly smirked, "I think you'll find, we can."

There was no warning as Cilly launched herself towards Zafrina. The vampire was unprepared for the sudden attack, or for the strength and speed of the girl. She felt fangs sink into her neck, a feeling she could only barely remember from her transition.

In a desperate attempt at survival, Zafrina sent forth a vision of blindness to the creature attached to her neck, but found it violently repelled. She had no other reaction. All she felt was her head being ripped off.

Her sisters tried to help her, but they found their path blocked by the man and another female vampire. With them distracted enough, Cilly lit Zafrina on fire and smiled at the screams of Zafrina's coven mates.

Kachiri and the other were trying desperately to get to her, but her new friends were stopping them. With a maniacal grin of delight, she reached out with her new gift of illusions.

Her overexcitement made her slip. She realized that when Jack let out a shout of alarm.

"I'm blind."

"Oops." She giggled and pulled back the vision.

Kachiri and the other didn't waste time, they immediately used the distraction and moved to attack her. But they both stumbled to the ground when she blinded them again and dosed them with lethargy.

"I say, these powers do have their advantages." She proclaimed happily.

"Cilly!" Jack shouted hysterically, "Fucking hurry this along!"

As if instructed she leap forward and ripped the heads off of the two blinded vampires. They were ablaze before anyone could protest.

She turned back to Jack, a happy smile on her face, "Told you it would be fun."

He glared at her as he stalked over to her angrily. But instead of hitting her he hugged her tightly. She smiled at him and patted his head, then turned to her new friends.

"Jack, meet Nahuel and Huilen. They're going to lead me to some answers. Nahuel's a hybrid, just not like me."

"Super. Can we go back to the city to find these answers? I've had enough of the fucking jungle for one day."

**Seven Months later**

"I'll miss you." She said into his shoulder. She meant it.

He tightened his arms around her and smiled into her hair, "I'll miss you, too. But you have to go."

She pulled back and looked into his dark, understanding eyes. Her hand moved to stroke his cheek, "It has been quite the adventure, Nahuel."

He moved forward to kiss her forehead, "It has, Cilantro. I must thank you for helping me free my sisters from my father."

She shrugged and grinned, "He was an asshole. His venom tasted like crap. They only good thing he ever did was aid in the creation of you and your sisters. And he held some information of what I seek."

Stepping away from each other they turned to the sound of laughter.

"Jack will miss them." She said with a grin. One of the Nahuel's sisters giggled and playfully swatted at her still human brother in everything but blood.

"Is it too late to act like a protective older brother?" Nahuel joked.

"If anything, I should chase them off like a disgusted big sister. They've corrupted him."

That made him laughed, "Cilly, they don't take him human-hunting to prepare him for life."

"Those are important life lessons." She pouted.

He laughed but didn't argue. His hand settled on the small of her back and they moved together towards their family.

Huilen moved into to hug Cilly, "Be careful, meu querida. I hope you find the answers you seek."

Cilly accepted the hug, even if it caused a pain in her heart. Huilen had always reminded her of her mother and how much she missed her.

"I will and I hope so too. Take care of yourself as well. Make sure Nahuel doesn't try to shelter the girls too much."

One of said sister piped in, "And I'll make sure he doesn't watch too much porn online."

"Jennifer!" Huilen said scolding, but her eyes danced with mirth. Especially at her nephew's blush.

"It's Jen, I told you like a million times."

Cilantro watched the argument unfold with a smile.

She noticed Jack watching her, with a sad look in his eyes. She gestured for him to come closer and he did.

"She's doing better now." Jack explained, smiling at the jovial Jen, "Serena and Joham did despicable things. I'm glad they're gone."

Cilly nodded. She shared a similar dislike for Joham. He reminded her of her own biological father. He had been curious of her upon their first meeting. He actually thought he could find a way to control her. If he'd known of Jack's existence, she was sure he would use it as leverage against her.

Serena was another case entirely. She loathed her. Serena was everything wrong with being a hybrid. The fact that she held her father in such high regard and allowed him to abuse her siblings was something Cilantro could not let pass.

Cilly had taken her time with killing Serena. Her regenerative capabilities made for a fun month. Eventually, she grew bored and killed Serena.

"I'm going to miss them." Jack said with a sigh. It was the first time they've stayed in one place for so long. He'd grown to see Nahuel, his aunt, and his sisters, as family in a sense.

"This isn't the last time we'll see them, Jack."

Her now fourteen year old brother glanced at her and nodded, "I know. I'm just worried."

"I've helped Maysun with her shield as best I could. If they run into any other vampires, they can defend themselves."

A boarding call announcement made them both frown. Nahuel moved forward to hug her again, while Jack moved to say goodbye to Huilen and his two best-friends, Maysun and Jen.

"Don't forget about us. About me." Nahuel whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him, stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips, "Never."

"It's too bad…" He said after the kiss broke, "That we could never be more than this…"

She closed her eyes, "I've seen her, Nahuel. Your mate. She's beautiful, kind, but she'll need you. Her life will be difficult. You need to make sure you're there. Promise me, you'll be there to save her."

He smiled sadly and recited a date and time she'd made him remember, "October 30, 2013. Shonai Station, Osaka, Japan. 10:42 PM. She'll be wearing a red shirt with a cat on it."

"Good." She chuckled and patted his chest affectionately, "We've had a good run though."

"Yes, we did. Goodbye, Cilantro Alucard Swan-Whitlock."

**Forks, WA. 2011.**

The door shut behind her quietly. But to Charlie, it sounded thunderous.

She spoke again, "Hello, Gramps."

"Who—"

"Your granddaughter. Now, why don't you be a bit more courteous and invite me to sit."

Charlie just blinked.

"This is not how we're going to have this conversation." The girl declared and moved towards him.

Charlie barely managed to process movement, but he found himself sitting in his armchair, with his _guest_ sitting across from him on the sofa.

He blinked again, but this time he recovered. His eyes hardened at he glared at the girl, "You're a vampire."

She laughed bitterly, "Don't insult me, Charlie Swan. I'm your granddaughter after all."

"How can you be…" He trailed off and his eyes widened, "She didn't die."

"No, you'll find my mother is very much alive. I'll have to commend you for keeping her so in her human days. You did well to hide her."

She let her words sink in. His eyes widened in alarm, "NO! She can't be a…NO!"

He shot to his feet but was suddenly overcome with lethargy and fell back in his chair.

"You will remain seated, Gramps. I have some questions I need answered. Don't worry, you won't have to speak much."

He glared at her, "You're not my granddaughter. She can't have children."

Cilantro's eyes glinted dangerously, "Oh yes, you and my dearest grandmother made sure of that. I got that information of dear old grandma Renee when I visited her two days ago. What you didn't expect was for mommy to actually have sex with a vampire. Which she did and voila, here I am."

"She. Had…sex?"

"Yes, with a vampire. You let her date and marry him, what did you expect? You'll be glad to know that they're divorced now. Last I checked, she was in the Caribbean, vacationing with the new hubby."

"She can't have children." He said again.

"Charlie, I really hate repeating myself. I'm already in a bad mood you see. I just came back from Croatia. 'Twas an enlightening trip. But I ran into some trouble with a Italian bastard with delusions of grandeur. They really have a way of grating on your nerves, that lot. Now, tell me exactly—no skimming the details—does my mother have the blood of a Krsnik running through her veins?"

He didn't speak, but she heard it in his mind. Even though he tried desperately to block her. Her biological father had difficulty reading this man, and he couldn't hear a thing from her mother. Edward Cullen was an idiot though, he didn't try to figure out why Charlie Swan's mind was almost as silent as his daughter's.

Edward Cullen wouldn't know what to do with the information he could find in Charlie's head.

"Ah, so it is true. We're actually descendants of vampire hunting race of supernaturals. How goddamn hilarious. You failed your daughter, Charlie. You could have told her of the legacy she was a part of. She would have been more prepared for her interactions with that bastard Edward Cullen. But you let it go on. Tell me, did you hope that he would kill her? Just so the gene couldn't be activated in a female? How very sexist."

"No! I did it to protect her. _They_ would have killed her! They'd never accept a female krsnik. They'd rather the gene die out with her that have her become something they couldn't control." Charlie cried. Tears streamed down his face. The pain in his heart just increased,

"_They_?" She read his mind. The Order. The Order of the Zduhać.

"They have always been men. The Zduhać. My family had been embedded in the Order. Until my ancestors stopped having sons. The Order wanted to cut us off. Kill us all. My family ran to Italy and hid. They've been running for years."

"Like cowards."

"They were killing children, sons and daughters alike. Our ancestors defied their code so we were ordered to be executed. They were too powerful, there was no fighting them, just running."

Cilly snarled, "Why didn't you tell her? She deserved the truth. She'd spent her life feeling like she didn't belong. You could have told her why."

"It had been centuries since my family has had a meeting with the Zduhać. Generations. And that was because there has always been sons in our family. We fell from their radar. But then Bella was born and I knew somehow, they would find her. It was either the Zduhać or vampires. Vampires always had a way of being drawn to Krsnik territory. So I let her mother take her to sunny Phoenix to avoid her coming in contact with vampires. I told Renee of my family _legacy._" He spat the word, "I told her how much danger our daughter could be in, upon her full maturity. Renee did that to her without my consent. But it made her safe. I can't hate Renee for that."

Cilantro laughed bitterly, "Only neither of you realized that even without the gene activated, she still had some of the krsnik capabilities in her. It may have taken years, but her body corrected itself. Just in time for her to get knocked up. By a vampire no less. Guess all that _protecting_ her was for nothing."

He looked desperate now, his body still weak with lethargy, but he had enough energy to sit up straighter, "No. But she's a vampire now. She'll never become a krsnik."

"Oh how woefully ignorant you are grandfather. Vampire venom mixed with krsnik blood, plus some of my own hybrid blood. Well, let's just say that she'd far more powerful than a lowly vampire. She may not be a krsnik, but she's the next best thing. I'll have you know there's nothing on the earth that could harm her. At least not without putting up a good fight."

"What are you?" He asked in alarm.

"I already told you, Gramps."

"But, your existence should be impossible."

"Yet, here I am."

He stared at it with fear and wonder in his eyes, then something clicked, "You knew. You've known all this time."

"All I knew was that my mother had diluted krsnik blood in her. And apparently only men were allowed to actually reach Krsnik majority. Do you have any idea how lucky I was to actually find a Zduhać? And to make matters worse, he was a fucking werewolf. He wasn't strong enough to actually hurt me, but he was fast. Not fast enough to avoid death after I got the information I wanted though. Five fucking years of following visions blindly, led me to a Croatian werewolf with a penchant for skinning his victims. He didn't enjoy having that done to him, I'll tell you."

She was rambling. Somehow he found it cute, even though the subject was macabre. She seemed so much like her mother in that moment.

Her eyes snapped to him, "Are we going to do that? Bond over my likeliness to my mother?"

She was suddenly standing in front of him, bent over to look him directly in the eyes, "Let me tell you a story, Charlie Swan. Once upon a time, there was a bastard, neglectful father who couldn't do well by his daughter by telling her the truth. That daughter had a daughter of her own, who came into the world with preprogrammed information in her head. Kill vampires. Five fucking years, I've spent away from my mother, trying to find the answers that we both deserved. Do you know how long our conversation has taken? One hour. One hour was all you needed to explain things to her. But no. You didn't. And I had to spend the last five years running around the world seeking those answers. So, no. We're not going to bond, grandfather. I'm going to kill you. But I'll make it quick, for her sake."

He saw his death in slow motion. Her small hand moved forward and plunged into his chest. He felt her hand wrap around his heart. But he didn't feel pain. It was almost euphoric, dying. His granddaughter was killing him and all he could do was smile up at her.

She was right, he caused so much suffering for his daughter by his inaction and now his granddaughter was killing him.

He looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. She had her mother's eyes. He died looking into those familiar brown eyes and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She moved back and looked at the heart in her hand. It was so human, yet she felt the pulsating, but latent, krsnik power in it. Charlie Swan was never going to be a krsnik in his lifetime. It was too diluted by the time the gene reached him. But his daughter could have been.

She stared at the heart before looking towards the now dead body of Charlie Swan. She felt a wetness on her cheek and smelt the saltiness of her tears.

With a sigh, she gently placed the heart in his lap and wiped her hand on a nearby afghan.

It would hurt her mother. Knowing that she was the one to kill him. She would never know.

She waited until night had fallen to set the house ablaze, with the body of her grandfather in it.

"You know. His only crime was not telling her the truth. You didn't have to kill him." Jack said from beside her.

"He wanted to die. He's been praying for death for the past five years." She didn't sound convinced by her words, which surprised Jack.

"So you've both suffered then. Still…"

"The Order would have found him and if he was still alive, they would have found my mother, then me."

"But you can protect yourselves."

"He couldn't. They would have made him suffer for his ancestors transgressions."

He nodded, "And here I thought we'd only had to worry about the Volturi."

Cilly scoffed, "The Volturi are insignificant. They just don't know it yet."

He hummed and followed her towards their SUV, he hopped into the driver's seat, "So. Tomorrow's my birthday…"

She smiled at him as they drove off, "Yes. We've waited long enough. Time to start a Revolution."


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Graphic description of torture and gore ahead.

If anyone was under the impression that Cilantro is good, or fighting the good fight, this will most likely change that opinion.

-**Act IX-**

.

"You should really put your seat belt on." Jack advised, glancing at Cilly with a frown.

She sent him a pointed looked, but said nothing.

He shrugged, "Just saying. The Po-po's a hoe."

"I just murdered the ex-Chief of Police and set his house on fire. I think they'll be too busy dealing with that kerfuffle to bother with me not wearing a seatbelt." The bitterness in her tone was ignored.

He choked out a laugh, "Ha. You said _kerfuffle._"

She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile. She knew why he was trying to fill the silence. They hadn't even left Forks yet and he was nervous. The prospect of his upcoming 'date with destiny' was already sending his nerves into a tizzy.

"You're going to be fine, Jack. Everything's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." He whispered, "You can't be sure of anything right now."

She placed a calming hand on his arm, "Jack. You forget who you're speaking to. So stop worrying. You're strangling the steering wheel."

"But you can't _see_ everything, Cilly. You said so yourself."

She frowned and blinked. As if the universe was fortifying his statement, a sense of foreboding took hold. Something was wrong.

A howl ripped through the air, just as Jack let out a curse and the SUV swerved violently when something slammed into the side of the vehicle. Cilly saw the black mass of fur standing in the middle of the road a distance in front of them, knowing exactly what it was—who it was—and cursed herself for not paying attention.

Jack cursed again and slammed on the brakes. Cilly didn't have time to think as she was flung forward, through the windscreen. Any other girl with her build would have probably broken a few bones, she thought absently as she twisted her body and landed in a smooth crouch.

The creature growled violently at her and let out another howl. She heard the thoughts of the other shifters before she saw them moving out from the trees.

She glanced up at the sky and smiled slightly, "A Full Moon. How adorably cliché."

However, these were not werewolves. Thankfully. She heard Jack let out another string of curses and her smile grew to a grin.

The wolf-shifters didn't seem to like that at all. They were surrounding her, trying to seem subtle about it.

"You know me then." She stated, as she riffled through their leader's mind.

_Her scent._ Of course. They recognized her scent. Nevertheless, they were confused. She was obviously too…grown.

She smirked, her arrogance shining through a bit too much, "Oh, it's me. Samuel Uley. I'd say it's nice to see you again. But…"

The large black wolf snarled and sprang for her. She let out a laugh and jumped at him. Using his head as a springboard, she jumped over him and landed gracefully where he'd just been standing.

_Murderer!_ She heard him shout mentally. _You killed him._

She tapped her chin, "You'll have to be more specific, dear. I've killed many."

Surprisingly, the wolf didn't seem phased by her answering his thoughts. Either he knew or he was too filled with rage to bother with her words. Reaching out her empathic senses she concluded that it was the latter.

The other wolves seemed to take a cue from their leader's actions and moved to attack her. But not all at once like she'd expected. They seemed to have a plan in mind. They wanted to tire her out. They'd assumed that having a _human_ mother would make her weak and slow.

She laughed joyously as each wolf took their turn trying to grab hold of her with their massive jaws, or tried to pin her down with their paws. She danced around them easily, letting them get close to her but not enough to touch her.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND, CIL!" She heard Jack yell and turned to see him standing not too far away, with a gun in his hands. One, he'd begged her to steal and teach him to use on his fifteenth birthday. Any other _guardian_ would have probably been worried about that, she'd just smiled and allowed it.

He cocked the gun and fired with ease, his eyes hard and his lips pressed in concentration. His aim was true and he hit one of the wolves, a small grey wolf. He was cursing her in his mind. One day her desire to play with enemies was going to cost her.

The yelp of pain made Cilly pause, "Not bulletproof, I see."

She opened her mouth to continue her teasing, but her words died on her lips when a sandy brown wolf lunged for Jack, jaws and claws bared.

Jack's scream of pain drowned her own yell of outrage.

An inhumane scream of fury left her lips, causing the violent avenging wolves to pause.

The wolves all dropped to the ground, boneless. But that goddamn wolf had landed on Jack.

She was beside him instantly. The wolf's teeth were still embedded in Jack's flesh. Another scream of fury left her as she took hold of the wolf's jaws and ripped it apart, tearing his head off in the process. The wolf's blood coated both her and Jack, but she paid no mind as she flung the mutilated animal aside and hurriedly move to address Jack.

The beast had bitten him on his shoulders; it was probably aiming for his head. The wounds were deep, blood pouring from the gashes in his torso, mixing with the wolf's blood. It disgusted her. It was tainting her him in a way that made her fury spike. She could hear the unconscious wolves shift behind her, probably feeling her anger even in their state.

Jack's breathing was frantic; his eyes remained wide open in shock. She sat on the ground and pulled his torso unto her lap, bit her wrist and gingerly placed it to his lips. He wasn't in pain now, she was taking it all away from him, sending as much calm to him as she could. His childhood had been enough pain to deal with, she wasn't going to force him to experience more than necessary.

She forced as much of her blood down his throat as she could, growling when she felt the wound close at her wrist. She bit it again and forced him to drink. This time he pulled away and coughed up some of the blood. The blood moved on its own, pooling together before it slithered its way to Jack's wounds and embedded itself into the gapping flesh.

Cilly paid close attention to the scene, all the while stroking Jack's hair softly, whispering reassurances at him. Her blood, it would seem, followed orders well.

His own blood moved as well, flowing back into his body through the gashes. Curiously, the blood of the wolf remained behind, as if rejected. Slowly, his lacerations began closing, healing on its own. His breathing evened out and he let out a sigh of relief and seemed to fall asleep.

His change had begun.

Cilly smiled softly, kissed his forehead, before gently placing him on the cold road. She had things to take care of before she could find him somewhere comfortable to rest.

She took a minute to stare down at his sleeping for, her pleasant smile still in place.

Slowly, she turned to the wolves, her smile replaced by a look of pure hatred. They would suffer.

_Dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Or, I'm dead._

Jack felt like he was flying. Or maybe floating. That was it. He was floating, in a river. The Amazon River.

_No. Cururu River._ It was a part of the Amazon basin. He liked swimming in the black waters of the freshwater tributary of a tributary. Nahuel and his sisters had taken them there for leisure. Him and Cilly. She'd laughed so much those day. He had too.

He remembered just letting himself float on top of the water. His ears would be submerged in the water and he'd look up at the crystal blue sky. It was peaceful.

_This is peaceful_.

'I'm glad it isn't _painful_.'

He recognized the foreign voice in his head—Silly Cilly. He could hear her incredulous growl, even in his mind.

'You're not imagining me. I'm projecting my thoughts.'

_'I figured as much.'_ He thought snidely, '_So I'm not dying then?'_

'No. Changing. It wasn't want I wanted for you. Your change was supposed to be…calm. But those fucking wolves…'

Her anger made him uneasy. _You killed them, I hope. Though, I would have liked to have played a hand in that._

She laughed. That made him less uneasy. However, he didn't miss the slight desperation in it.

'I kept one for you. If that doesn't tide you over, they still have families.'

He cringed slightly at her easy disregard for innocents, but he'd gotten used to it.

_I'm good. For now. Though I have a feeling, I'll have a bias hatred for most canines now._

He felt tingly.

_I feel tingly. Does that mean it's working?_

He heard her laugh again, it sounded more worried now, 'I hope so.'

_Huh. You are a fortune cookie. Look to the future, oh wise one._

His proclamation was met with silence, _Silly Cilly? You there._

'You're going to be fine.' He heard her say with a sigh of relief.

The pain hit suddenly. A guttural scream erupted from his throat.

Cilly felt her heart ache but knew that she couldn't take this pain from him, "_Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding."_

He thrashed upwards, almost throwing himself off the bed. The bindings on his hands and feet strained to hold him in place. He buckled again, his screaming intensified.

She reached forward and placed a hand on his chest, as if to comfort him, then she leaned forward and wiped away his tears. His head snapped away from her as if burned by the contact.

"_Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its heart may stand in the sun, so must you know pain._"

His eyes snapped open and he turned a glare to her, his teeth clamped together. Even through the pain, she saw his frustration and she couldn't help but smiled as she read his expression.

"Okay, I'll shut up now." As she moved off the bed and stood beside it, "You stay here. I have a guest to entertain."

He didn't reply. Though, if she counted his screaming as a conversation maybe he did.

She moved out of the room that had once been Rosalie's and Emmett's and ghosted through the house and towards the basement. When she saw the Cullens in the future, she'd have to ask them why they thought leaving their mansion in the woods fully furnished and money hidden in strange places was a smart idea. But seeing as she was benefiting from their lapse of critical thinking, she didn't think too much on their stupidity.

She heard the creature's whimpering the second she stepped into the basement. He was hanging from the ceiling, two metal meat hooks through his ankles kept him elevated about three feet off the ground. His hands were bound with thick chains. The only thing stopping him from using his strength to escape was the fact that Cilly had broken almost every bone in his four limbs. He would heal and she would repeat the process every thirty minutes.

A bucket sat directly under him, catching his blood. It wasn't has full as she'd hoped but with the amount of blood he'd lost on the journey to the Cullen house, she didn't expect more. Besides, she wasn't keeping him for his blood.

It had been several hours since the attack. She knew the sun would rise soon.

Even with his eyes gorged out, he heard her move closer to him and tried to growl, only it sounded like whimpers. She reached forward and placed a hand on his chest. He stopped fidgeting.

"You'll have to excuse me. I'm very upset." She said as she pressed her thumb into his torso, snapping one of his ribs. A yelp of pain escaped his lips, causing her to smile.

His teeth ground together, "_Bitch_!"

She clucked her tongue, "How crass."

"I…should have…killed _her_ the day I…met her." He stuttered his words, but that didn't dampen the hate in his tone.

She stooped down to look at him, "Maybe I should have left your eyes in. But then, I figured your _wife_ would have wanted something to remember you by."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted, frantically trying to get some movement in his broken limbs, but the pain made him cry out.

"You're in to place to make demands Samuel Uley."

"Stay away from her…Please." He begged, this time his anger was replaced by dread, "Please…"

She frowned at him, "Why should I? You and your pack of flea ridden ass sniffers attacked me and mine. You let your runt attack my companion. A human by the way. Or does your twisted sense of honor and duty not include him."

He gritted his teeth.

She laughed and pushed him back, causing him to swing slightly, "Ah, I see. You let my mother live and she caused all sorts of trouble by associating with _demons._"

Her laughter cut short when she heard Jack scream again. She stood up and idly reached forward and broke another rib, "I'll tell you what. I'll leave it up to him. Sparing your mate that is. I can't make any promises that he'll let her live though. He will be a new, very hungry, hybrid after all."

"Please…she's pregnant." He whispered through his pain.

Cilly paused and tilted her head to observe him, "Really? Hm…I was hoping that by killing you I'd end the Wolf Line."

He panicked at her words. _She killed them all. Oh God, please no._

"Be glad I didn't prolong their deaths." She snarled as she reached up and grasped his knees, breaking the freshly healed bones in the process.

"_Please._"

She frowned and stooped again to gaze at him, "I've grown bored with your begging. I think I'll take another present from your wife." She grabbed his jaws and forced his mouth open, took hold of the muscular organ and tore it out.

"Don't choke on your own blood. Jack would be very upset if he finds you dead when he awakens."

.

His screaming had subsided to whimpers. Cilly didn't like it. He was quieting now. Though his heart continued to beat at a near frantic pace.

A brief glance to the future made her prepare for the upcoming difficulty of dealing with the first 'created' krsnik.

A gurgling noise left his lips when a new wave of agony hit. His flesh felt like it was melting off his bones and his bones felt like someone was repeatedly hammering at them.

He tossed about on the bed, the fabric holding his arms tore. He felt a weight on his chest and something clamped down on his wrist, pushing him into the bed.

He jerked upwards again, this time the restraints on his ankles snapped.

Cilly cursed herself for not using chains instead of cloth. She shifted down, straddling his hips and positioned her legs beside his thigh, trapping his limbs. Being shorter than him made her position slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't have options at the moment.

A growl left his lips, causing her to look up at his face. His teeth were bared and his eyes were wide open, glaring at her. She took noticed of the sharp pointed fangs that replaced his canines but the black void that sat in the place of his light brown eyes made her stiffen.

Jerking upwards again, as if to throw her off, he snarled and snapped his teeth at her like a rabid dog.

"JACK, CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!"

His response came in the form of a violent shove, which sent her flying upwards and crashing into the ceiling. She landed in a crouch on the bed, plaster rained down on her. He'd already fled, the broken glass window facing the backyard gave her a clue.

Jumping of the bed, she grumbled angrily and gave chase. She caught up to him but not without much effort on her part. She'd gotten so used to dealing with creatures weaker than her, that she'd she gotten lazy. If it weren't for her empathically reaching out to touch him with lethargy she doubted she would have caught him so soon.

He stumbled, which give her the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. But he recovered quickly and flung her off, into a nearby evergreen and took off again.

She grunted a curse at the impact but ran after him, this time she didn't have to use any added power. She grabbed him by the neck and stuck her legs between his legs, tripping him. Again, he recovered quickly and turned just in time for her to backhand him hard.

"Enough of this, Jack!" She snarled at him. She knew her eyes had shifted to its primal state and her fangs had descended.

He let out his own snarl and turned to attack her, his blackened sclera full with anger. Cilly briefly compared him to the human imagination of what a vampire would look like. He lunged at her, his arms outstretched.

Standing her ground, she let him reach her, but slammed her fist into his face, propelling him backwards again.

He was on his feet and attacking less than a second later. She rolled her eyes and shifted her stance to let him get close again. But, he was a quick learner. When he saw her arm pull back to administer another punch, he dodged and outstretched one arm, effectively close lining her.

For the first time in her life, she was stunned when she found herself on her back. Her pause of contemplation cost her. His bare foot came down on her face hard and she felt a pain in her nose. He attempted to stomp her face a second time but she grabbed his feet and twisted it, then rolled and twisted again.

He hollered at the pain but managed to free himself from her. His right foot was facing backwards and it looked like his leg was a pretzel. Cilly was on her feet again and tackled him as he tried to fix his leg. She straddled him and slapped him.

"JACK!" she growled as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, "GET IT THE FUCK TOGETHER!"

He glared up at his, his black eyes looked wild as he snarled at her. But there was a flash of recognition. Slowly, his breathing evened out.

"Jack." She said more softly, "It's me…"

He stopped snarling and blinked, "Silly Cilly."

"Yes, you goof."

The blackness of his eyes seemed to melt inwards, until his familiar brown eyes were staring up at Cilantro.

He blinked again and all confusion in his eyes was replaced by mortification, "Oh God. I hit you."

She rolled her eyes but didn't loosen her grip on his wrist, "You've hit me before. As I've hit you."

"But I actually hurt you!" He protested in panic.

"And that's actually a good thing." She said thoughtfully and she sat up, letting go of his wrist, "It would seem I've grown arrogant in my abilities."

"But I hit—"

"Shut up before I slap you again." She hissed as she stood and pulled him up with her, "How are you feeling?"

He stood still and stared at her, "Besides the twisted leg, I feel fucking amazing."

She grinned at him, "Good. I have a treat for you. Follow me."

"Er, can you fix my leg first? This shit is uncomfortable."

.

"There isn't much left for me." Jack complained when he saw the state of the wolf.

Cilly shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't have much use for his eyes and tongue. He should have healed by now. So you can have some fun, just not as much as I did. Besides. I wasn't sure if you'd want wolf blood as your first meal."

Jack glared at her before squatting to look at the wolf, "Let him down."

With a nod, she did as he asked and stepped back to allow him his playtime.

The wolf didn't put up a fight as Jack grasped his neck and hauled him to his feet. It wasn't like he could. Cilly constantly breaking his bones and letting them heal incorrectly had made him go almost numb.

Holding the shifter by the neck in one hand allowed Jack to pull the shifter's mouth open, he took hold off a front incisor and pulled. He felt a domineering sense of delight when the man gasped in pain and tried to close his mouth.

"I want them all." Jack declared as he forced the shifter's mouth open again and started pulling viciously.

Cilly had a small smile on her face as she moved to casually lean on the back wall.

With the man now toothless, Jack reached up and took hold of one of the meat hooks. He positioned it by the man's shoulder and shoved it through. The man screamed this time. He repeated his actions on the other shoulder and left the man to dangle a bit.

He moved away and looked at the handful of teeth he now had. Cilly appeared beside him with a metal bowl and he gingerly placed the teeth inside and watched as she moved back to the wall with the bowl in her hand.

He wore a slight frown on his face when he looked back to the man. He inhaled deeply and felt a heat travel through him, he felt something poke at his lips and realized that it was his new fangs.

"Fresh blood has that effect." Cilly explained offhandedly.

Jack rushed forward, pausing just shy of the man and inhaled again, "It's amazing."

He grasped the man's neck and roughly pulled it to the side, and clamped onto his neck. His first taste of blood was as delightful as he'd expected. He groaned in satisfaction and sucked aggressively.

"Wait 'til you taste vampire venom." Cilly whispered, her tone taking on a seductive tone, not directed at him, but at the prospect of hunting vampires together.

He let out a whimper when he realized that the wolf shifter had ran dry. With a growl of frustration, he shoved away from the dead body and glared at it. Offended that he didn't last longer.

"I'm still hungry." he snarled in frustration.

"Let's go hunting." She paused and eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "But first, you need to put some pants on."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked down. His hands snapped in front of him as he tried to hide himself, "I've been naked all this time and you didn't say anything?"

She scoffed, "I'm not your mommy, Jack. It's not my job to tell you when to put on pants."

"Bu—You could have told me!"

"Put on some pants, Jack. There, I told you." She said idly as she walked out of the room.

He gritted his teeth, "You could have told me earlier."

.

_La Push_

"He hasn't called you, has he?" Emily asked desperately, "It's been a week Billy. What's happening?"

Billy sighed and rubbed by face roughly. He'd had to deal with the death of his best friend and the boys suddenly going missing, he was not having a good week, "I don't know, Emily. I really don't. But I do know that this isn't a coincidence."

Emily let out a cry and rubbed her swollen stomach, "Sam would have called if he was okay, Billy. One of them would have contacted us."

The man wheeled himself over to her and put a hand over hers, "Everything's going to be fine, Emily."

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

A knock on the door made both of them hurry over to answer it. With a hopeful look in her eyes, Emily swung the door open, but hope died when she say the young FedEx deliveryman standing there with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good Afternoon, I'm looking for a Mrs. Emily Uley." He said cheerily. Emily had an urge to hit him, but didn't.

"Uh…Good Afternoon. I'm Emily Uley."

"Great." The man grinned and handed over the package he was carrying, "Just sign here, please."

She automatically complied and before she knew it the man was wishing her a good day and walking away, towards the tree line.

She blinked rapidly, before closing the door and mechanically moving to the living room. Her heart had been pounding frantically the minute she laid eyes on the deliveryman, and she wasn't sure why.

"Where you expecting a package?" Billy asked warily when she placed the package on the table.

She choked out a negative reply as she shakenly opened the package.

Billy watched as she inhaled sharply upon seeing the contents of the package. He watched as she let out a short gasp before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into the sofa behind her.

With a panicked shout, he hurriedly wheeled himself to her and frantically attempted to wake her.

It wouldn't be until after Sue Clearwater came and took Emily to the Reservation clinic that Billy would check the package himself.

Nestled in pink packing peanuts were a note and two mason jars filled with liquid, a pair of familiar dark brown eyes and a tongue.

He picked up the note, his hands shaking with sadness and anger. The red letters looked stark against the crisp white paper.

_Poor decisions lead to dire consequences. Teach your daughter this, Emily Uley._

.

Jessica Stanley, soon to be Newton, was a happy bride to be. Friends, food and alcohol surrounded her. Her girlfriends had all come down to Seattle for the weekend for one last hurrah before they headed back to Forks for the wedding.

"To Jessica and Mike!" Lauren shouted over the loud music in the bar, before gulping down her fruity drink. The other girls followed Lauren's lead and quickly they were all buzzed.

Soon they found themselves on the dance floor, gyrating and screaming the lyrics of any song they knew. Other patrons were joining in on their fun and wishing her all the best.

Somehow, she found herself slow dancing with Lauren, their hips grinding on each other in a very seductive manner. It wasn't the first time they'd done that. In fact, they'd done far more than just dance with each other. However, since she was about to be married, she'd promised to stop. Mike didn't know about her love of a more feminine touch and that was how it would remain. She loved him enough to marry him.

Lauren leaned in and moved to kiss her, but she pulled away and frowned at the taller girl. Lauren pouted but shrugged and let her go in favour of dancing with a hot guy who'd been dancing close by. Jessica felt hurt for a second, but then her eyes were drawn to a dark-haired woman dancing at the edge of the dancefloor. The girl was looking at her too, with a playful smile on her lips.

She wasn't sure why she did it but she moved over to the girl. She felt a teasing smile stretch on her lips as the girl moved closer to her too. Soon they were inches from each other, the girl was taller than she was, but most people were. She had a curvy body that was obvious through her skintight dress. Jessica felt the tone muscles of the girl's torso and felt a spike of jealousy but it disappeared almost immediately.

The girl leaned in to whisper in her ear, just as her leg came up to rub on the insides of Jessica's, "You're so fucking hot."

Jessica let out a whimper at the sudden friction between her legs and felt like cursing Lauren for convincing her that tonight was underwear-unnecessary. Then the girl pulled her even closer to remove any space between them.

The girl's hands were trailing down her sides, making her shiver and she found that she was doing the same thing to her new dance partner.

The friction between her legs caused a pressure to build but before she could reach any state of satisfaction, they girl pulled away. She was about to protest, but then the girl was pulling her off the dance floor and towards the back exit.

Any caution she would have exercised was completely forgotten.

She found herself in a back alley, but before she could question the location, the girl pushed her up against a wall and pressed against her body against Jessica's. The girl's hands were trailing up her sides again, too slowly for Jessica's liking.

With a huff of impatience, Jessica grabbed the girl's face and pulled it to her. The heat she was feeling in her stomach intensified as she girl chuckled darkly and deepened the kiss.

Then one of the girl's hand moved up her thigh and moved to settle just at her center. The girl pulled away and looked Jessica in the eyes. Jessica blinked owlishly at her, all she could think of was this beautiful woman in front of her. Then the girl pressed her fingers into her and a wave of wicked pleasure shot through Jessica's body.

"Fuck!"

The girl chuckled and moved to suckle at her neck and her fingers began to move. Jessica lifted one of her legs and brought it to settle on the girl's round ass. She let out soft gasps and the girl continued her assault.

Just as she was about to climax, she felt a slight pain in her neck where the girl had been sucking. She absently hoped that it wouldn't leave a mark. Then all thought left her when she felt mind numbing pleasure shoot through her. Her legs buckled but the girl kept her upright. She wasn't sure how. The pain in her neck was still there and she felt weak.

Then the girl licked her neck and pulled away, a pleased smile on her face. Jessica saw spots in her eyes but she was still riding out one of the best climaxes she'd had in a while. Well, at least since she started dating Mike.

Slowly, the girl lowered her to her feet, her smile still in place. Jessica had trouble staying upright, but the girl had her arms wrapped around her, securing her in place.

"I missed that taste." The girl said to herself.

Jessica stared at her, still slightly dizzy for some reason, "What?"

"Nothing…" The girl said as she started leading her back into the bar, "You really shouldn't marry him you know. He'll never satisfy you."

Jessica wasn't sure why, but she believed her. However, she didn't know what she was going to do about it now.

They were back in the bar now and it seemed that no one had noticed she was even gone. The girl, with one arm wrapped around her waist, led her over to her booth and sat her down carefully. She heard the girl call over a server and instruct her to bring some water or juice.

"What's your name?" Jessica slurred out, the dizziness only made her sound stupid. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes.

"Here's your water ma'am."

Jessica's eyes opened to look at the server in confusion, then she looked around and realized that her new _friend_ was nowhere in sight.

.

"Did you have to assault the poor woman?" Jack almost screeched.

Cilly frowned at him and she wiped her fingers, "I did not assault her. Would you have rather I feed and kill her?"

"That's at least better than sexual assault."

She growled at him, "I did _not_ assault her."

"Sure, so she just got it in her head that she wanted you to finger her in the back alley on the night before her wedding."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't use any form of manipulation on her, other than to take away some of the pain from my bite, which I healed by the way."

"Wait…" He paused, "Are you saying she actually wanted you to finger her?"

Cilly held in a smirk, "She actually wanted more than that."

"But that doesn't mean you had to."

"I was trying to show you how to not kill humans when you feed, since you've been bitching about it since your first kill!"

"I could have done without the free show!" He protested weakly.

"That makes it easier for them and the endorphins released when they climax makes their blood sweeter."

"I…" He blushed and coughed, "I don't think I can do that just yet."

"Then you'll have to deal with human food or wait until we come across a vampire. Which is unlikely for the next few months."

He grumbled quietly but followed her to their 'borrowed' sports car, "Why did you choose her anyways?"

"Hm?" Cilly asked absently as she slid into the driver's seat.

"Why did you choose the soon to be married lady?"

She tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face, "She's cute."

Jack look exasperated, "Are you serious?"

She nodded firmly, "Very cute."

He cocked an eyebrow at that, "Right."

"Your turn." Cilly said firmly as she drove off and Jack had to hold in a whimper.

"I can wait."

"No you can't. You've been putting it off for too long. You couldn't even step into that club and it was only filled with _humans_. What will you do when you come across a vampire? Host a semi and run in the other direction?"

He snarled at her, "Fine. Wait, why are we stopping here?"

Cilly grinned impishly, "You're going in there and find someone to slurp."

"That sounds sickeningly sexual."

She sighed, "Look, Jack I know you haven't had the best life. However, sex isn't a bad thing. So long as it's between two consenting adults, it's completely okay."

He smirked slightly, "But Cilly dear. You're not even a teenager."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of the car."

"You're coming with me, right?" He asked as he eyed the sign of the club.

"Of course."

As they walked towards the bouncer, Jack raised an eyebrow, "A Goth club, are you serious? I think we're a bit too undressed for this."

She let out a pleased laugh, "Let's go make some Goth Boys and Girls vampire fantasy come true."

He groaned, "Ugh, this isn't going to end well."

.


End file.
